Karaoke Party
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Gidget and her friends perform karaoke while throwing her a birthday party. Note: I don't own any of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.
1. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. The songs I'm using belong to their rightful owners.**

After Katie had left for work, Max and Duke are in their apartment in New York City trying to figure out what to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" Max asked with boredom.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Duke replied.

"Hey, maybe we can play Go Fish." Max suggested.

Duke shook his head and said, "No way. We're not playing that card game again because you win every time."

Max then came up with something and suggested with a smile, "How about we watch that movie where the princess freezes into ice?"

Duke knew what movie Max was talking about and wondered curiously, "Didn't we watch that on the Disney Channel the other day?"

"I think so. I gotta admit, that prince was thought to be Anna's prince charming, but he's really a devil in disguise wanting to rule the kingdom." Max said.

"Hey, boys!" Max's girlfriend, Gidget called from her window.

"Hey, Gidget!" Max replied.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're looking for something to do."

"Well, today's my birthday and all my friends are coming over to throw me a party. Would you like to come?"

That gave Max and Duke an idea. "That sounds like a great idea!" Max exclaimed enthusiastically. "We'll be right over."

"Excellent!" Gidget exclaimed.

Max and Duke left their apartment and went to Gidget's home. When they got there, Gidget greeted them. "I'm so glad you're here! My other friends will be here any minute. We're going to have one heck of a fun party. We'll have plenty of food, games, movies and even karaoke!"

"Ooh!" Max exclaimed. "I like karaoke!"

Soon, all of Gidget's friends arrive at her place and the party begins. Even Snowball the rabbit was invited.

They were having a great time eating, watching movies, playing games and other cool activities.

Soon, a karaoke machine has been set up, and the machine and microphone has been turned on.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Gidget asked her friends.

"Ooh-ooh, can I go first?" Max volunteered.

"Sure thing."

Max went through the CDs, pulled one out, opened the case and inserted the disk into the player as all the pets gathered around, waiting for the fun to begin. Suddenly, a song started to play.

"Oh, boy! I know this song!" Tiberius the hawk gasped excitedly.

"Now, I'm singing this song for the love of my life, Gidget." Max said to his friends, then started to sing.

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'; her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying; she's so beautiful and I tell her every day, yeah."_ Max sung at the top of his lungs.

He danced around with the microphone for a bit before he went back to singing, facing the other pets.

" _I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she won't see what I see. But every time she asks me, do I look okay? I say. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are!"_

Everyone's smiles grew wider as Max sang.

" _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a whilel 'cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are! Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy; she's so beautiful and I tell her every day. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay; you know I'll say."_

Gidget smiled widely as she watched her boyfriend sing.

 _"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are! The way you are, the way you are; girl, you're amazing just the way you are! When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are!"_

The pets whistled and cheered at Max's successful singing as the dog took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he commented politely as he bowed.

Max ejected the CD and placed it back into the case.

"Max, you are the best singing dog I've ever seen." Duke said to Max with a smile on his face.

Max couldn't help but smile at his comment.

 **For those of you who read this, I hope you liked this first chapter and the song that Max sung was "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Did you spot a reference to "Frozen" at the beginning? Anyway, hope you liked it and please review. Who will perform next? We'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.**


	2. Something Happened On the Way to Heaven

**Before I get started on this chapter, I'd like to announce that Orangebird124 requested me to have Duke to sing this song. And now, without further ado, welcome to chapter 2! Are you ready to see what Duke is going to sing? Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. The songs I'm using belong to their rightful owners.**

"Hey, Max, can I perform next?" Duke asked Max.

"Of course you can, Duke. We'd love to hear what song you pick." said Max.

Duke went through the CDs looking for one. It didn't take long for Duke to decide what song he was going to sing. He pulled out a CD, walked over to the machine, opened the case and inserted the disk inside.

"So, what song did you pick, Duke?" Gidget asked curiously.

"You'll see. Plus, this is for my very best friend." Duke replied. The shaggy and brown long-haired dog, pressed the play button, picked up the microphone and started singing as he faced the pets.

" _We had a life, we had a love, but you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it. Well, that was then and this is now and I want you back. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?_ " sung Duke.

All the pets were all ears listening to Duke sing.

" _How can something so good go so bad? How can something so right go so wrong? I don't know, I don't have all the answers, but I want you back. How many times can I say I'm sorry?_ " Duke sung. " _You can run and you can hide, but you I'm not leaving unless you come with me. We've had our problems, but I'm on your side. You're all I need, please believe in me_."

Max smiled as he watched his friend sing. He thought back on when he and Duke met after Katie brought him home from the pound. They started out as rivals, but during their journey throughout Manhattan, they learned to get along.

" _I only wanted someone to love, but something happened on the way to heaven. It got a hold of me and wouldn't let go, and I want you back. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? They say you can't take it with you when you go and I believe it. But taking what I've got or being here with you, you know I'd rather leave it_."

The pets cheered and whistled after the last note of the song was sang. Even Max is impressed. "Nice going there, bro!" he praised Duke.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **So what did you think of it? Pretty cool, huh? Again, this song was a request from Orangebird124. The song Duke sang is "Something Happened On the Way to Heaven" by Phil Collins. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Even though it's short, please review. FYI, Gidget will pick out her song in the next chapter to sing next.**


	3. Love Story

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

"Alright, everyone," Gidget announced. "I know what song I want to sing next."

She walked over to the karaoke machine and ejected the CD before placing it back into the case. Then he started looking through the CDs.

"Aha! Here we go!" the Pomeranian exclaimed as she came to the CD she was looking for.

The pets gathered around and sat on the floor again just as Gidget placed the CD into the karaoke machine. She pressed the play button and a song started playing.

"I wonder what kind of song she chose is." Duke wondered curiously.

"You'll see." Max answered. "I've heard of it before."

" _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_ Gidget sang as she faced the pets. " _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello."_

Max danced along with the beat of the song as he watched his girlfriend perform.

" _Little did I know, that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet! And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go! And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story. Baby, just say yes."_

Everyone smiled widely when they came to the best part of the song.

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they know so close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet! But you were everything to me. I was begging you please don't go!_ "

Everyone smiled and danced to the music, including Max. The first time he heard that song, it became one of his favorites.

" _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess; it's a love story, baby, just say yes. Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how I feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess; it's a love story. Baby, just say yes._ "

During the instrumental break, Gidget danced around with the microphone with excitement. Then she went back to singing while facing the pets.

"Oh, boy! I've been waiting for this!" Max whispered excitedly to his friends.

" _I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. But I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come; is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, 'Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know! I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress! It's a love story; baby just say yes! We were both young when I first saw you._ "

The song ends and the pets cheered and whistled while Gidget took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, everybody!" she commented while bowing. "I hope you all enjoyed this performance!" She turned towards Max. "Especially you, Max."

"Oh, I absolutely did, Gidget!" Max replied. "It's one of my favorite songs I've listened to." The two dogs exchanged pooch smooches and then Gidget ejected the CD and placed it back into the case along with all the others.

* * *

 **There you have it, you readers! I hope you liked this third chapter and the song that Gidget was singing was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Taylor is my favorite artist. This is a country song and I know that some of you are not fans of country, but I'll have you know that I'm a huge fan of country. So that wraps up chapter 3. Who will perform the next song? We'll find out next time!**


	4. Bad To The Bone

**Disclaimer: I strictly don't own any of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

"Hey," Snowball spoke up. "Can I go next? I have a song that I want to perform!"

"And what song is that?" Gidget asked.

"You'll see."

He walked over to the case and began looking through the CDs. While waiting, Max and Gidget exchanged loving smiles.

With a grin appearing on Snowball's face, the rabbit took a CD out.

"Oh, boy! I'm so excited to hear him sing his song!" an iguana squealed excitedly as he sat down on the floor with the other pets. "I think he'll do fabulous!"

"I hope you guys like this song as much as I do." Snowball said.

He inserted the disc into the karaoke machine, then pressed the play button and a song came on.

" _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round and they gazed in wide wonder. At the joy they had found, the head nurse spoke up, said, "Leave this one alone!"_ Snowball sang. " _She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone! Bad to the bone! Bad to the bone! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ "

Tiberius the hawk did an air guitar to the beat of the song.

" _I broke a thousand hearts before I met you. I'll break a thousand more, baby. Before I am through, I wanna be yours, pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell you, honey, that I'm bad to the bone!_ " Snowball sung triumphantly. " _Bad to the bone! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ "

The other pets chuckled at that last note.

" _I make a rich woman beg. I'll make a good woman steal, I'll make an old woman blush and make a young girl squeal. I wanna be yours, pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell you, honey, that I'm bad to the bone! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ "

Snowball does an air guitar while holding the microphone.

" _And when I walk the streets, kings and queens step aside. Every woman I met, they all stay satisfied. I wanna tell you, pretty baby. Well, you see I make my own. I'm here to tell you, honey, that I'm bad to the bone!_ " Snowball sang. " _Bad to the bone! B-B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-Bad! B-B-B-Bad! Bad to the bone!_ "

He slid down to the floor on his knees and was greeted to a big round of applause.

"Bravo, Snowball!" Max cheered. "That was outstanding!"

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Snowball commented politely, while curtseying. "I love you all!"

The rabbit ejected the CD and placed it back into the case just as Max and Duke walked up to him.

"Dude, can we tell you something?" Max asked seriously.

"What is it?" Snowball said.

"We think that song you chose fits you perfectly." Duke said.

"I agree with Duke." Max said. "When we met, you know that you used to hate humans, but we're glad you aided me in helping Duke escape the dog pound truck."

"It was my pleasure, boys." Snowball replied.

"Anyway, which of you who haven't performed yet want to go next?" Gidget asked the pets. Everyone raised their paws, wings and hands. Gidget looked at the volunteers and pointed at Buddy the Dachshund. "You, Buddy! Your turn!"

This caused Buddy to yap and jump up and down excitedly. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

* * *

 **So, there you have it! The song that Snowball was singing was "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers. I figured that song was perfect for Snowball to sing because it fits his personality. Well, I hope you liked chapter 4 and please review! Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon and Buddy will perform next. What song is it going to be? We'll find out next time!**


	5. Extreme Ways

**Hey, everyone. Before I start this chapter, I'd like to announce that the song Buddy will be singing was a suggestion I received. I figured that this song would be perfect for him. Are you ready to sing along? Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do I own any of the songs? NO! They belong to their rightful owners.**

Buddy was so excited that he got a turn to perform the next song.

He ran to the case and once he got there, he started looking through the CDs one by one. After he pulled out a CD, he walked up to the karaoke machine and inserted the disc inside. Then he pushed the play button and a song came on just as everyone sat on the floor.

"This song goes out to all of you, guys," Buddy said as he picked up the microphone.

"Hey, I love this song!" Mel cried as he recognized the song that was playing.

" _Extreme ways are back again, extreme places I didn't know. I broke everything new again, everything that I'd owned. I threw it out the windows, came along._ " Buddy sang. _"Extreme ways I know will part, the colors of my sea perfect colored me."_

Everyone smiled at Buddy's singing.

" _Extreme ways that help me. They help me late at night, extreme places I had gone that never seen any light. Dirty basements, dirty noise, dirty places coming through. Extreme worlds alone. Did you ever like it then?_ "

"You got this." Gidget said optimistically.

" _I would stand in line for this, there's always room in life for this!_ " the dachshund sang confidentially.

"Not bad," Chloe said with a smile.

" _Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart! Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart!_ " Buddy sung. " _Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart! Oh baby, oh baby, like it always does, it always does!_ "

"Doing good, Buddy!" Max complimented enthusiastically.

" _Extreme sounds that told me they held me down every night. I didn't have much to say. I didn't give up the light._ " Buddy sang proudly." _I closed my eyes and closed myself and closed my world and never open up to anything that could get me all._ "

" _I had to close down everything, I had to close down my mind. Too many things could cut me. Too much can make me blind. I've seen so much in so many places. So many heartaches, so many faces, so many dirty things you couldn't even believe._ "

"Ready for this?" Gidget asked to her friends who all nodded in reply.

" _I would stand in line for this. It's always good in life for this."_ Buddy sang loudly. " _Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart! Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart! Oh baby, oh baby, then it fell apart, it fell apart! Oh baby, oh baby, like it always does, always does!"_

The pets cheered and whistled as the dachshund took a bow while he had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, everybody. I hope you liked it."

All of a sudden, he was pulled into an embrace by some of his friends including Max, Duke and Gidget.

"You did it, Buddy!" Duke shouted enthusiastically. "You seriously stole the show!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Buddy replied with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The song that Buddy sang was "Extreme Ways" by Moby. This song is perfect for him. Fun fact: This song was off of the movie "Jason Bourne". I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Chapter 6 will have Chloe singing her song. What song is she going to sing? Here's a hint: it's sung by Demi Lovato.**


	6. Really Don't Care

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the songs. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Who wants to go next?" Gidget asked the pets.

Chloe raised her paw. "I want to go. I have a song I want to sing."

"Well, go ahead."

"Thanks." Chloe said and walked up to the karaoke machine. She looked through the CDs until she came to the one she was looking for.

"Uh, could you excuse me?" Gidget asked. "I'm going to get a drink of water." She went to where her food bowls are and drank some water.

Everyone sat and waited patiently for Chloe to select the CD with the song she wanted to sing while Gidget returned from her drink.

Just then, Chloe had inserted the CD into the karaoke machine and, soon enough, a song started playing. She picked up the microphone and sang loud and clear for everyone to hear.

" _You want to play, you want to stay, you want to have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall. Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known that you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_ " Chloe sang. " _Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face. Cut to the part, she broke your heart and then she ran away. I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known that I would talk, I would talk!_ "

"Oh, boy!" Snowball whispered fiercely. "I fell in love with this song when I first heard it!"

" _But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!_ "

Everyone danced to the beat of the music with big smiles on their faces.

" _I can't believe I ever stayed up late writing songs about you. You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you. Oh no, not anymore, oh no not anymore! You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go!_ " Chloe sang at the top of her lungs. " _Now if we meet out on the street, I won't be running scared. I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air and make you understand, and make you understand you had your chance, had your chance!_ "

While watching Chloe perform, Max and Gidget danced side by side, occasionally glancing at each other with big smiles.

" _But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!_ "

Chloe danced around with the microphone and passed it to Gidget, who sang into it, " _Yeah, listen up. Hey, hey, never look back! Dumb struck boy, ego intact. Look, boy, why you so mad? Second guessing, but you should've hit that. Hey, Chloe, you picked the wrong lover. Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other. I just want to laugh 'cause you're trying to be a hipster. Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture._ "

Then Chloe went back in front of the karaoke machine and faced the pets as she continued singing, " _But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies. Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care! Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care!_ "

Everyone whistled and cheered as Chloe gazed at her friends with a big smile on her face.

"That was awesome, Chloe!" Max praised the cat.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up this chapter! The song sung by Chloe is "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Kung Fu Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. Never have, never will.**

"Anyone else want to go?" Chloe asked her friends.

"Oh-oh-oh! I want to go, I want to go!" Mel shouted with excitement. "I know what song I want to sing!"

"Well then go ahead, Mel."

The pug went over to the drawer and pulled a CD out. Then he closed the case, inserted the disc into the karaoke machine as the pets sat and waited for him to start performing. Soon, a song started to play.

" _Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah. Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah._ " Mel sang into the microphone.

Everyone started dancing as the music got bouncier.

" _Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning! In fast it was a little bit frightening! But they fought with expert timing!_ " Mel sang at the top of his lungs. " _They were funky China men from funky Chinatown. They were chopping them up; they were chopping them down. It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part. From a feinting, to a slip and a kicking from the hip._ "

All the pets danced to the beat of the song as they watched Mel sing.

" _Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning! In fast it was a little bit frightening! But they fought with expert timing!_ "

"You got this!" Duke exclaimed.

" _There was funky Billie Chin and little Sammy Chong. He said, 'Here comes the big boss, let's get it on!' We took a bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand. A sudden motion made me skip; now we're into a brand new trip._ "

Max danced and hummed along with the song.

" _Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning! In fast it was a little bit frightening! But they fought with expert timing!_ " Mel sang loud and clear. " _Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, ha! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ha! Keep on, keep on, keep on sure enough!_ "

Everybody watched Mel perform with big smiles on their faces as they approached the finale of the song.

" _Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning! In fast it was a little bit frightening! Make sure you have expert timing! Kung fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning._ "

After that last note was sung, the pets whistled, cheered and gave Mel nice and polite comments about his performance.

"Awesome singing, Mel!" Max shouted!

"You are one in a million, dude!" Duke complemented.

"Stirring performance, my friend!" Gidget commented. "You really blew us away!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Mel responded as he jumped up and down, full of energy. Then he took the CD out of the machine and put it back in the case.

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think? Great performance, am I right? In that case, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! The song that Mel sang is "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas. I'll have you know it's one of my favorite songs. Aren't you happy this story is becoming a success? I thought I'd upload this chapter today since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I will be with my relatives to celebrate Thanksgiving for the rest of the week and I'll be back home on Sunday. Thank you and I'll see you soon! Hope you have a great Thanksgiving!**


	8. Animals

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the others. They belong to their owners respectively.**

"Well, since Tiberius and Paps are the only ones who haven't performed yet," Gidget announced. "Let's flip a coin to see who will go next and who will go afterward."

She flips a coin that has a hawk on one side and a dog on the other. It lands on the hawk side.

"So that means, Tiberius, you're next!"

"Woo-hoo!" Tiberius exclaimed gleefully. "I'm going, I'm going! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" The pets share a few heartfelt chuckles as the hawk danced up to the karaoke machine, looked through the CDs, pulled one out and inserted it into the machine. He pressed the play button and a song came on.

" _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down, eat you alive just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm._ " Tiberius sang out loud.

Everyone danced to the beat of the music while watching Tiberius perform.

" _So what you're trying to do to me, it's like we can't stop, we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you, yeah. You're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside you._ "

Max and Duke danced to the beat.

" _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me. I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend it was me, but no, oh!_ " Tiberius sang at the top of his lungs. " _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down, eat you alive just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm._ "

All the pets smiled at Tiberius' singing.

" _So if I run, it's not enough. You're still in my head forever stuck. So you can do what you wanna do, yeah. I love your lies, I'll eat them up, but don't deny the animal that comes alive when I'm inside you._ _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me. I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend it was me, but no!_ "

"You got this, my friend!" Gidget encouraged her friend.

" _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down, eat you alive just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm._ " The hawk sang confidentially. " _Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie you can't deny, ny, ny, ny. That beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah. No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie you can't deny, ny, ny, ny. The beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah._ "

Tiberius did an air guitar while holding the microphone.

 _"Oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh! Just like animals, animals. Like animals-mals. Just like animals, animals Like animals-mals. Ah-ooh!_ " he sang proudly. " _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down, eat you alive just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!_ "

" _Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie you can't deny, ny, ny, ny. That beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah. No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie you can't deny, ny, ny, ny. The beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah._ "

After the last note is sung, the pets cheered and whistled at Tiberius' successful singing.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Tiberius praised his friends.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys have it! I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave out reviews! I seriously think this story is getting better and better every time I update this! The song sung by Tiberius is "Animals" by Maroon 5 and I think I did pretty well with it. You want to know what Paps will sing next? We'll find out soon, so keep your eyes out for it!**


	9. Can't Stop The Feeling

**Disclaimer: Do I own the songs? NO! They seriously belong to their respective owners!**

After Tiberius had put the CD back into the case, Gidget announced, "Alright, Paps, you're next."

"Thank you, Gidget," Paps said, then walked up to the karaoke machine, looked through the CDs one by one and picked one out.

Due to his paralyzed legs, it took him five minutes to put the CD into the machine. Once he did that, he presses the play button and a song began.

All the pets were excited to hear Paps sing after the song started playing.

Paps picked up the microphone and started singing. " _I got this feeling inside my bones. It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on. All through my city, all through my home, we're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone._ "

Everyone danced to the music while watching Paps perform.

" _I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomelly. Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop._ " Paps sang proudly. " _And under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close. When we move, well, you already know, so just imagine, just imagine, just imagine nothing I can see but when you dance, dance, dance, come on! All those things I shouldn't do, but you dance, dance, dance and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keeping dancing! I can't stop the feeling so just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the feeling, so just dance, dance, dance! Come on._ "

Max, Duke and the others danced to the beat of the song with big grins on their faces.

" _Ooh, it's something magical! It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on. Don't need no reason, don't need control . I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone. 'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomelly. Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop._ "

" _And under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close. When we move, well, you already know, so just imagine, just imagine, just imagine nothing I can see but when you dance, dance, dance, come on! All those things I shouldn't do, but you dance, dance, dance and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keeping dancing! I can't stop the feeling so just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the feeling, so just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the feeling so just dance, dance, dance! Come on._ " Paps sang. " _I can't stop the, I can't stop the, I can't stop the, I can't stop the feeling!_ "

"You got this!" Gidget commented.

" _Nothing I can see but when you dance, dance, dance, come on! All those things I shouldn't do, but you dance, dance, dance and ain't nobody leaving soon, so keeping dancing! Everybody sing! Got this feeling in my body, got this feeling in my body. Wanna see you move your body! Got this feeling in my body. Break it down, got this feeling in my body. Can't stop the feeling! Got this feeling in my body, come on._ "

The pets applauded as the basset hound took a bow with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you all. Hope you enjoyed it." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, since every one of us has went, does this mean karaoke is over?" Snowball asked.

"Nope!" Gidget announced optimistically. "We have plenty of time because we'll be doing duets!"

This got everyone's attention as excitement filled over them again.

"Did you say we'll be doing duets?" Duke asked.

"I sure did and I'd like Max to perform with me first." Gidget answered.

"Well, do you have an extra microphone?" Max asked.

"Not to worry. I have an extra microphone. I'll go get it." With a flash, Gidget ran off to get another microphone.

Max was so excited that he is going to perform a duet with his girlfriend. _Oh boy! I can hardly wait to perform with her!_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **There you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed this. Looks like Max and Gidget are going to perform a duet next! Can you believe it?! The song that Paps sang was "Can't Stop The Feeling" by Justin Timberlake. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Chapter 10 will be about Max and Gidget singing their song. What song are they going to sing? We'll find out soon!**

 **Thank you and T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!**


	10. Need You Now

**Hi, everyone! Now do you remember back in the previous chapter that I would be doing duets? That's right. The first duet song will be sung by Max and Gidget. Okay, I said too much, so sit back, relax and enjoy singing along with Max and Gidget!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the other songs. They belong to their owners respectively.**

Less than five minutes later, Gidget came running down to the living room with another microphone in her mouth.

"I got it, guys! I got the microphone!" Gidget shouted gleefully as she ran up to her friends.

"Well that was quick." Max said as he pointed out.

"Hey, uh, what song are you and Gidget going to sing?" Duke asked.

"I don't know yet. But I think she might surprise me." Max answered.

"Maybe it's a love song." Chloe guessed.

Max walked up to Gidget just as she finished attaching the second microphone into the karaoke machine which was next to the first microphone.

"Now that we got both microphones, time for us to pick a song we should sing to!" Gidget said with excitement.

The two dogs walked over to the drawer where the CDs were and opened the drawer.

"So, Gidget, what sing did you pick for us to sing to?" Max asked curiously.

"It's one of your favorites!" Gidget replied in a singsong voice. She searched through the CDs while Max ejected the CD out from the machine and placed it back into the case. The Pomeranian took a CD out and walked over to the machine with Max following her behind.

"Ready?" Gidget asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Max replied.

They took their places just as they each picked up the microphones and once Gidget inserted the disc into the machine and pressed the play button, the sound of music filled the room.

"Wait for it, wait for it." she replied. When the right moment came, she exclaimed, "Five, six, seven eight!"

The two dogs started to dance and the other pets couldn't help but dance a little even though they were sitting on the floor.

" _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._ " Gidget sung. " _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._ "

" _And I wonder if I'd ever cross your mind._ " both sung.

" _For me, it happens all the time._ " Gidget sang before Max joined her. " _It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now! Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now! And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now!_ "

The pets danced to the rhythm of the music and then Gidget said, "Take it away, Max!"

" _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._ " Max sang proudly. " _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._ "

" _And I wonder if I'd ever cross your mind._ " both dogs sang before Max sang again. " _For me, it happens all the time!_ "

" _It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now! Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now! And I don't know how I can do without; I just need you now!_ "

Max and Gidget danced all around while the pets danced along with the rhythm of the music., then went back to singing. " _Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._ "

" _It's a quarter after one._ " Gidget sang cheerfully. " _I'm all alone and I need you now._ "

" _And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._ " Max sang proudly.

" _And I don't know how I can do without,"_ both dogs sang. " _I just need you now! I just need you now!_ "

" _Oh, baby, I need you now!_ " Gidget sang happily.

Just as the song ended, the pets applauded at Max and Gidget's performance and they took a bow.

"You've been a great audience!" Gidget announced kindly.

She ejected the CD and placed it back into the case with the others.

"That was a lot of fun, Gidget!" Max said happily. "I enjoyed singing this duet with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Max." Gidget replied with a smile. "You sure made my day."

They exchanged pooch smooches and stared at each other.

"Hey, lovebirds," Tiberius spoke up. "I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm feeling kind of hungry and hadn't had lunch yet. So I'm afraid I'm gonna have to eat you both."

"What?!" Max and Gidget exclaimed in shock at the same time.

He flies towards the two with a screech and the dogs scream in terror and run, dodging the hawk's talons in time. He then all of a sudden starts howling with laughter and fell to the floor backwards. Soon his laughter died down and he got back up.

"I'm just messing with you!" he said teasingly. Then all the other pets, including Chloe, starting laughing. But Max and Gidget were not amused. "Seriously?" Max asked disapprovingly.

"I already had my lunch." Tiberius said. "I ate a whole turkey."

* * *

 **Awww! Don't you love this moment? So there you have it, guys! The duet song that Max and Gidget sung was "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. If you never heard that song, you should listen to it. This is another country song and I'm a fan of country. Here's something exciting! The next chapter will be about when Max and Duke sing their song. What will it be? We'll find out soon! Hope you enjoyed it and please review, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself!**


	11. You and I are So Awfully Different

**Well, here we are again, everyone! How's your Christmas been going? Great, right? So, here's chapter 11. The duet song Max and Duke will be from an episode from the TV show "Family Guy". Alright, I said too much, so I'll let you hear Max and Duke sing their duet. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither this song nor the others. They belong to their owners respectively.**

"Hey, Duke, are you in the mood for singing with me?" Max asked cheerfully as walked over to his brother.

"I sure am." Duke answered. "This one should be about friendship since we're brothers now."

"I think that's a great idea." Max replied optimistically.

Hearing that made Duke pant excitedly that he gets to perform with his rival-turned brother.

Max walked over to the drawer and while waiting, Gidget watched Max lovingly with a look as if saying, "You can do it, Max. I have faith in you."

"The song they'll singing together should be about friendship indeed." Chloe remarked.

"Oh, Duke! I picked out a song that might symbolize our brotherly bond!" Max called.

"What is it?" Duke called back.

He walked over to Max who had the microphone in his paw and picked up another microphone off the floor.

"I hope you like this song as much as I do," said Max as he pushed the play button.

Duke instantly recognized the song once he heard it. "Hey, I know that song!" he exclaimed. "It's from one of those episodes from that adult-animated TV show!"

"Yep, it's one of my favorite songs too." Max replied in agreement before he and Duke sung, " _You and I are so awfully different! Too awfully different to ever be pals!_ "

" _Your favorite hero is the Marquis de Sade!_ " Max sung happily.

" _You get a stiffy from Phylicia Rashad._ " Duke sung.

"Oh, one time." Max said with a chuckle.

" _I've a style flair, just look at my hip hair!"_

" _Oh yeah, that's quite a nice 'do there._ "

" _Oh, thanks._ "

" _For me to poop on!"_

" _What?_ "

" _Oh, come on. You look like Charlie Brown._ "

" _Bite me, Snoopy._ "

" _There's not a whole lot that we've got to agree on!_ " they sang enthusiastically.

" _'Cause I love the strings of a classical score!_ " Max sung.

" _And I like that singer who_ looks _like a whore."_ Duke sung happily.

"Ricky Martin?"

"Love him."

" _We're too different to ever be pals!_ " they sung. " _You and I are so awfully different, too awfully different, to ever be pals!_ "

" _Your head's as massive as a meteorite._ " the Jack Russell terrier sung.

"Oh, very funny." the brown shaggy dog said with a laugh before singing loudly, " _You have a weenie like a Christmas tree light._ "

" _I bet money, you'll marry a honey who's pretty and funny and her named will be Ted._ " Max sung.

"Oh, a gay joke!" Duke said, smiling.

"I just work with what you give me." Max said.

" _You might think we're in sync, but we stink as a duo!"_ they sung happily.

" _'Cause you get a kick out of carnage and guts!_ "

" _And you get a kick out of stroking your-_ "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Max interrupted. "You can't say that in front of our friends."

"What?" Duke said with confusion. "Ego?"

"Never mind." Max said before the two dogs sung proudly, " _We're too different to ever be pals!"_

After they sung the final chorus, the pets applauded with enthusiasm.

"Now that's what I call a perfect duet!" Buddy said proudly as he applauded.

Max and Duke took their bows and after that, the Jack Russell Terrier ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"You guys were awesome!" Snowball said enthusiastically. "Can I get your autographs?"

"We're sorry, but we don't have anything to put our paws in and then leave our pawprints on." Duke answered with disappointment.

"Oh, that's alright." the rabbit answered.

 **Woo! That chapter was a lot of fun to write to! Hey, I'm very impressed to see this story coming out so good because of most of you guys supporting me and I'd like to say thank you. The song that Max and Duke sung was "You and I are So Awfully Different", which is off of the episode "Road to Europe" from "Family Guy" which is my favorite TV show. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 12 will be uploaded soon. Who will perform the next duet? We'll find out soon!**

 **Thank you and hope you have a Merry Christmas!**


	12. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own the songs. Their respective owners do.**

"Hey, Chloe, why don't you perform a duet with me?" Gidget suggested as she walked over to the obese cat.

"Really?" Chloe said before she reluctantly said in agreement, "Alright."

Gidget smiled as the two walked over to the drawer where the CDs were.

"So, what song do you want to sing with me?" Chloe asked once they got to the drawer.

"It's a girl's song, so I was thinking we should sing one together." Gidget responded.

Chloe thought about singing a girl's song again whether it was alone or together. Since she's singing one with Gidget, a smile formed on her face.

"Whatever floats your boat, Gidget," the cat said.

Gidget immediately went looking through the CDs and pulled one out. Then she walked over to the karaoke machine with Chloe following behind.

"Oh boy! Another duet!" Duke exclaimed excitedly. "This is seriously exciting!"

"This sounds like a girl's song sort of thing," Tiberius proclaimed.

"I gotta admit," Snowball said. "This is one of the best days I ever had in my life. In fact, this one is a lot better than plotting vengeance on the humans and their pets."

"I'm so happy to hear that you're having fun, Snowball." Max said.

Gidget took the disc out of the case, inserted it into the karaoke machine and as soon as she pressed the play button, a jaunty song started playing which got her and Chloe to pick up the microphones.

"This one goes out to us, Chloe." Gidget said.

"Bring it on!" Chloe challenged.

" _I come home in the morning light. My mother says 'when you gonna live your live right?'"_ the Pomeranian sang warmly.

Chloe chuckled at her singing voice.

" _Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones. And girls, they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun!_ "

"Well, in that case." Chloe said before singing, " _The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells, 'what you gonna do with your life?' Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one. But girls, they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have._ "

" _That's all they really want: some fun! When the working day is done, girls, they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun!_ " they sung.

" _Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world._ " Chloe sung.

" _I want to be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, they want to have fun. Oh, girls, just want to have._ " Gidget sung loudly and triumphantly.

" _That's all they really want: some fun! When the working day is done, girls, they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun!_ " they sung loudly with confidence.

After the song ended, all the pets applauded and whistled.

"Wahoo! Best girl duet ever!" Buddy cheered happily. "You ladies were fantastic!"

"Oh, please, you're too much." Gidget chuckled.

Both cat and dog took a bow and as Chloe ejected the disc and placed it back into the case, Chloe walked back over to the pets.

"I can't tell which song is my favorite, but I like them all so far." Mel commented.

"Really? Well, that's surprising. My favorite is 'Bad to the Bone' because it reminds me of when I used to plot revenge on humans and pets." Snowball stated.

"Well, I'm glad you changed." Max said.

* * *

 **So, how was that, guys? Don't you just love it when girls sing together? The song that Gidget and Chloe sung was "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! The next chapter will be about when Gidget and Tiberius sing their duet. What song will they sing? I'll give you a hint: It's sung my Meghan Trainor.**

 **I figured this song was a great way to start the new year! How is your New Year's Day and what's your resolution? Mine is to read and review stories and chapters written by my best friend Orangebird124. Thank you and cheerio!**


	13. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. Their rightful owners do.**

"Hey, Tiberius, old pal, do you think you can perform a duet with me since I already did with Chloe?" Gidget asked.

"I guess I could." Tiberius said. "Now that we became close friends during our journey throughout New York."

Gidget gave out a small chuckle.

"But I'm picking the song," Tiberius said to the Pomeranian. "No questions asked."

"Deal." Pomeranian stated as she shook the hawk's foot. "Let's do this!"

Gidget walked over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone while Tiberius went into the drawer and took a CD out.

He opened the case and inserted the disc into the machine, pressed the play button and a song started playing. They waited until it was the perfect time to sing.

" _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken part knows, we were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._ " Gidget sung. " _I woke up in tears with you by my side, a breath of relief and I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow._ "

" _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._ "

"Keep it up, guys!" Max cheered happily.

" _In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything. The truth is you never know._ " Tiberius sung. " _So I'll kiss you longer, baby. Any chance that I get, I'll make the most of minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time to say what we want, use what we got before it's all gone 'cause no, we're not promised tomorrow._ "

" _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you!_ " both sung." _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._ "

"Time to finish this off!" Tiberius announced triumphantly.

" _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._ " they sung.

As the song ended, the other pets applauded with enthusiasm.

"That was awesome singing, guys!" Chloe exclaimed proudly.

"Nicely job done, Gidget!" Buddy cheered.

"Well done, Tiberius." Mel said with a smile.

"Fist bump, my friend." Gidget as she held out her fist to Tiberius.

He taps his fist with Gidget's, then ejected the CD and placed it back into the case.

"Hey, Max, you want to perform a duet with me?" he asked Max.

"Well, I'm not sure, especially after you pranked me and Gidget." Max asked unsurely.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you. It was just a joke."

"Then yes! I'm in!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, guys. That wraps up chapter 13 and the song that Gidget and Tiberius sang was "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. I think they make good friends after their mission to rescue Max. So, please review this chapter! Chapter 14 will be uploaded soon so you'll get to see Max and Tiberius sing their duet.**

 **Thank you and adios amigos!**


	14. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. No questions asked.**

Max and Tiberius walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CDs on which song they wanted to sing to next.

"Max, that's a lot of CDs in there." Tiberius said.

"I know, right?" Max replied. "Now all we have to do is pick out a song for us to sing to."

They searched through the CDs and a minute later, Tiberius came up with an idea.

"Hey, Max, how about you surprise me with a song?" the hawk suggested kindly.

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course I am. I love surprises." Tiberius answered confidentially. "To be honest, I really think you should surprise me."

The dog stared at him for a moment and said, "Okay."

Max walked over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone.

"I thought you and Tiberius were going to pick a song together." Gidget said to her boyfriend.

"We were until I decided that I'm going to let him surprise me." said Max.

"My guess is that you guys are going to sing 'Uptown Funk'." Duke stated.

"Who knows? It could be anything." Max said as he pointed out.

"Alright, Max, I chose the song that we're going to sing." Tiberius announced as he flew over to Max with the CD in his foot-hand. "I also hope you like the surprise."

"Oh, I bet I will!" Max exclaimed gleefully. "In fact, I believe it'll be fantastic!"

The hawk took the CD out of the case, inserted the one he chose into the machine and just as he pushed the play button, a song started to play as picked up the microphone.

"This song is amazing! I like it so much!" Max cried excitedly.

"Glad to hear that." Tiberius said proudly. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

" _You put the boom-boom into my heart, you send my soul sky high when your loving starts_." Max sung. " _Jitterbug into my brain goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same, but something's bugging you._

" _Something ain't right, my best friend told me what you did last night. Left me sleepin' in my bed."_ Tiberius sung." _I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._ "

" _Wake me up before you go-go_ , _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo!_ " they sang in unison. " _Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go, take me dancing tonight.  
I wanna hit that high!_"

"That's a really nice song." Duke said to Chloe, who nodded.

" _You take the grey skies out of my way_ , _you make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day, turned a bright spark into a flame._ " Max sung." _My beats per minute never been the same._ "

" _'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool._ " Tiberius sung." _It makes me crazy when you act so cruel. Come on, baby, let's not fight. We'll go dancing, everything will be all right_."

" _Wake me up before you go-go_ , _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo!_ " they sang loudly. " _Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go, take me dancing tonight.  
I wanna hit that high!_"

Duke, Paps, Chloe and Snowball started to hum along to the song.

"You know, Tiberius, I enjoy singing this song with you." Max said happily.

"Thanks, pal." Tiberius complimented before he sung, " _Cuddle up, baby, move in tight. We'll go dancing tomorrow night._ "

" _It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed._ " The Jack Russell Terrier sang. " _They can dance, we'll stay home instead._ "

" _Wake me up before you go-go_ , _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo!_ " they sang. " _Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high. Wake me up before you go-go 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo. Wake me up before you go-go, take me dancing tonight. Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging like a yo-yo! Take me dancing!_ "

The pets whistled and applauded at the same time.

"Wow! You guys were great!" Gidget cheered.

"Love your singing, bro!" Duke said happily.

"No problem, Duke." Max replied, smiling. Then he ejected the CD and placed it back into the case.

* * *

 ***panting* Whew! Working on this creative story is harder than I thought. But don't mind because that's my goal. So, we're all done with chapter 14 and the duet song that Max and Tiberius sang was "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham! This is in memory of George Michael who passed away last Christmas. Next in chapter 15, Max and Snowball will be singing a song from John Legend. Please review this chapter. Thanks and see you later, alligator!**

 **R.I.P. George Michael (June25, 1963 - December 25, 2016)**


	15. All Of Me

**Hi, everybody! How's your winter going? It's mostly been warm in my area for January. Well, here's a song that Max and Snowball are going to sing and trust me, you'll like this! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

"Hey, Snowball, I just realized that you didn't do a duet with any of us yet, so why don't we do one together?" Max suggested. "It'll be you and me."

"I'm sorry," Snowball said, looking all stoic. "I hate to be a party pooper, but singing with others is not my thing."

"I'll give you plenty of carrots for dinner." Max encouraged cheerfully.

Hearing the word 'carrots' made Snowball's mouth water. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

"Alrighty then." Snowball surrendered. "Depending on the song, I think I might get used to singing with others."

With a satisfied grin, Max walked over to the drawer, followed by Snowball, and took a CD out.

"Care to do the honors, Snow?" Max asked as he handed the CD to Snowball.

"With pleasure." he replied. He inserted the disc into the karaoke machine, pushed the play button and a song started playing as the picked up the microphones.

"What song is this?" Snowball asked curiously.

"This song reminds me of how me and Gidget love each other." Max answered.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_ " Max sung. " _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._ "

" _My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine._ " Snowball sung clearly. " _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._ "

" _'Cause all of me loves all of you._ " the two sung in unison. " _Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning 'cause I give you all of me and give me all of you, oh-oh._ "

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?"_ Max sung. " _Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you._ "

" _My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine._ " Snowball sung. " _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._ "

" _'Cause all of me loves all of you._ " they sung. " _Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning 'cause I give you all of me and give me all of you, oh-oh._ "

" _Give me all of you._ " Snowball sung with a smile. " _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard._ "

" _'Cause all of me loves all of you._ " Max and Snowball sung. " _Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning 'cause I give you all of me and give me all of you._ "

" _I give you all of me._ " the Jack Russell Terrier sung.

" _And you give me all of you, oh-oh._ " the rabbit sung.

As the song ended, the other pets applauded with enthusiasm.

"You boys were brilliant!" Duke cheered proudly.

"Thanks, everybody!" Max complimented as he and Snowball took their bows. "Hope you all liked it!"

"I guess singing with friends isn't so bad after all now is it?" Snowball said happily as he ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"No, it's not." Max stated with a smile. "Thanks for singing with me, Snowball. I'll be sure to give you plenty of carrots tonight."

The rabbit nodded thankfully and said as he stepped up to Duke, "And since I did a duet with Max, I think it's your turn to do one with me, brown-haired dog."

"Me?" Duke asked surprisingly.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up chapter 11, folks! I seriously hope you all liked this chapter and the song that Max and Snowball sung was "All Of Me" by John Legend. This next chapter will be about Duke and Snowball singing their song. Please leave out reviews. Keep supporting my story and keep reviewing!**


	16. Immortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs. Their rightful owners do.**

"Yes, you. If I could do one with Max, I'm sure you can do it with me." Snowball said.

"I like the sound of that. After all, you did help me and Max escape from the dogcatchers' truck." Duke said.

"Hey, about you two do a Disney song?" Max suggested. "Seems like a lot of fun."

"Did we ever sing a Disney song before?" Buddy asked.

"I don't think so." Chloe answered solemnly.

"Well, now's your chance so you better do it." Max said.

Duke and Snowball walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CDs.

"What do you think is a good song for us to sing to?" the brown-haired dog asked.

"We better think about that one." Snowball replied.

A minute later, Snowball snapped his paws and exclaimed, "Hey! I know a song we can sing to!"

"You do?" Duke asked.

"Absolutely." the rabbit said as he took a CD out. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Duke said.

They walked over to the karaoke machine, picked up the microphones and Snowball inserted the disc in.

"What song did you two pick?" Tiberius asked.

"You're about to find out right now." Snowball answered as he pushed the play button.

Suddenly, a song started to play and Duke was the first one to start it.

" _They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way._ " he sang. " _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._ "

" _Oooooooh, I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass._ " Snowball sang. " _Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you, but I can't._ "

"Woohoo! You go, Snowball!" Max cheered.

" _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals! Just not for long, for long._ " both sang triumphantly. " _And live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, immooooooo- immortals, immooooooo- immortals, immooooooo- immortals._ "

"This is my kind of song." Paps said to all his friends, as he snapped his paws along to the song.

"I agree with you," Gidget said satisfied.

"Take it away, my friend!" Snowball said.

" _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith is when it's tested again and again every day._ " Duke sang. " _I'm still comparing your past to my future. It might be your wound but they're my sutures._ "

" _Oooooooh, I am the sand in the bottom of the hourglass._ " Snowball sang at the top of his lungs. " _Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you, but I can't._ "

" _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals! Just not for long, for long._ " Duke and Snowball sang loud and clear. " _And live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long. We could be immooooooo- immortals, immooooooo- immortals, immortals._ "

"Now you're talking!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

"Disney for the win!" Gidget announced triumphantly.

"You tell them!" Tiberius agreed.

" _And live with me forever now._ " Duke sang.

" _Pull the blackout curtains down!_ " Snowball sang out loud.

" _We could be immortals, immortals! Just not for long, for long._ " they sang in unison. " _We could be immooooooo- immortals, immooooooo- immortals, immortals._ "

As the song ended, the pets whistled and applauded.

"That was amazing!" Max cheered happily. "All of the songs are amazing!"

"Bravo!" Mel cheered. "You boys were fantastic!"

"Thank you." Duke said.

They took their bows and Duke ejected the CD before placing it back into the case.

"So what did you all think of our performance?" Snowball asked.

"I think your performance was amazing as always." Max complimented.

"I really liked your performance." Gidget said kindly.

"It's alright, I guess." Chloe said in a deadpan voice.

"Say what?!" Duke and Snowball exclaimed with shocked expressions.

Suddenly, Chloe bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, come on! It was only a joke!" she laughed. When she settled down, she said, "Seriously though, you boys were fabulous."

"Thanks." Snowball complimented.

"Okay, is there anyone who hasn't performed with me yet want to sing with me?" the rabbit asked.

"Me," Gidget said as she stepped up.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the song that Duke and Snowball sang was "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. Fun fact: This song was off of the Disney movie "Big Hero 6". In the next chapter, Snowball and Gidget will sing a duet.**

 **You can review, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself!**


	17. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own this song.**

"Oh, my gosh, you're right!" Snowball exclaimed. "I almost forgot about you, white dog!"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Gidget said as she walked up to him. "Besides, I would love to sing a duet with you."

"Well, in that case, let's do it!" the rabbit said.

They walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CDs. Luckily, it didn't take long for them to agree on what song they were going to sing to.

"Did you two pick out a good song?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"We sure did." Gidget answered. "In fact, we both like this song."

"Can you tell us what you'll be singing to?" Duke asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Snowball replied.

He walked over to the karaoke machine, opened the case and placed the disc inside. Gidget handed him the microphone and as soon as she pressed the play button, the song started playing as she picked up the microphone.

" _I spend 20 years trying to get out of this place. I was looking for something I couldn't replace._ " Snowball sung confidentially. " _I was running away from the only thing I've ever known._ "

" _Like a blind dog without a bone, I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone._ " Gidget sung. " _I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold._ "

" _I been there, done that and I ain't looking back on the seeds I've sown._ " Snowball sung.

" _Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone._ " the Pomeranian sung. " _Who says you can't go home?_ "

" _Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own._ " they sung in unison. " _Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I want to go. Who says you can't go home? It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright._ "

" _I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face._ " Gidget sung. " _There isn't one of these lines that I would erase. I lived a million miles of memories on that road._ "

" _With every step I take, I know that I'm not alone._ " he sung. " _You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home. These are my streets, the only life I've ever known. Who says you can't go home?_ "

" _Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own._ " they sung. " _Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I want to go. Who says you can't go home? It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright._ "

" _I been there, done that and I ain't looking back. It's been a long, long road. Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes._ "

" _It doesn't matter where you are._ " the rabbit sung proudly.

" _It doesn't matter where you go._ " the Pomeranian sung.

" _If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road,_ " Snowball and Gidget sung proudly. " _Take it in, take it with you when you go._ "

" _Who says you can't go home?_ " the other pets sung.

" _Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own._ " Snowball and Gidget sung in unison. " _Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? Been all around the world and as a matter of fact, there's only one place left I want to go. Who says you can't go home?_ "

" _It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright._ " Max and Duke sung.

" _Who says you can't go home?_ " Snowball and Gidget sung loudly.

They applauded as the song ended while the rabbit and the Pomeranian took their bows.

"Thanks for listening. We hope you enjoyed it." Snowball complimented politely.

Gidget ejected the disc and placed it back into the case and asked, "Did you guys like the song?"

"I loved it! It was so cool!" Max said happily.

"You guys were seriously awesome." Chloe said sweetly.

"I gotta admit, that was an awesome song!" Tiberius said.

"Agreed. You know, times flies when you're having fun." the rabbit said.

"Now I gotta sing with the old dog." Snowball said as he addressed Paps.

"Well, okay." Paps replied.

* * *

 **So, that's it for chapter 17, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this duet and the song that Gidget and Snowball sang was "Who Says You Can't Go Home" by Bon Jovi. Please review this chapter, but no complaints or insults please. This next chapter will be when Snowball and Paps sing a duet.**


	18. Happy

**Hey, everybody. I want to let you know that I will make sure that I let all the pets have a chance to sing their duets, especially Chloe and Mel in one of my future chapters. They have plenty of time to sing. Now for your listening pleasure, let's listen to Snowball and Paps sing their duet!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the songs. Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles!**

Snowball grabbed Paps' paw and took him over to the drawer and started looking through the CDs one by one.

"There's got to be a good one we can sing to." Paps said as he scrambled through the CDs.

"I know, look at all those CDs in there." Snowball said in agreement. "There's so many to choose from."

"Do you guys need any help?" Max called.

"No thanks, Max." the rabbit called back politely. "I think we got this."

As they searched, Paps spotted a CD, pulled it out and looked at it.

"Hey, look at this. It's vintage but covered with dust." he said.

Snowball looked at the CD and took it from him. Then he blew the dust off and gave it back to him as he said, "This CD looks it came from one of those movies from the "Despicable Me" franchise, so why don't we try this one out?"

"Yeah, I guess we can go for it." Paps agreed.

They walked over to the karaoke machine and saw the other pets sitting on the floor. They all stayed calm, but some of them were impatient.

"We hope you guys enjoy this song." The basset hound said to his friends.

Snowball opened the case, inserted the disc into the machine and pressed the play button. A song started playing just as they picked up the microphones.

"I wonder what song that is, Max?" Duke asked curiously to his brother.

"Like Snowball said, it's from one of those "Despicable Me" movies." Max answered with a smile.

" _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say._ " Snowball sung happily. " _Sunshine, she's here, you can take a break._ "

" _I'm a hot-air balloon that could go to space._ " Paps sung. " _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way. Uh!_ "

" _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ " Paps and Snowball sung in unison. " _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._ "

"Sing it, guys!" Gidget cheered loudly. "Sing it with all your might!"

" _Here come bad news, talking this and that, yeah._ " the rabbit sung. " _Well, give me all you got and don't hold it back, yeah._ "

" _Well, I should probably warn you, I'll be just fine, yeah._ " Paps sung proudly. " _No offense to you, don't waste your time. Here's why._ "

The other pets danced along with the music.

" _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ " the rabbit and basset hound sung loudly and confidentially. " _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._ "

"I instantly liked this song that first time I heard it." Chloe whispered to Mel.

"I agree with you." Mel responded with a nod.

" _Bring me down!_ " Paps sung. " _Can't nothing bring me down? My level's too high!_ "

" _Bring me down!"_ Snowball sung. " _Can't nothing bring me down? I said._ "

" _Bring me down! Can't nothing bring me down? My level's too high! Bring me down! Can't nothing bring me down? I said._ "

" _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ " they sung in unison. " _Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._ "

Paps and Snowball danced around with the microphone and sang until the song finally ended. The other pets applauded as they whistled and cheered.

"Great job, guys!" Tiberius cheered happily. "I'm proud of you!"

"Wow! That was an awesome duet you guys did!" Mel said proudly. "I think both of you nailed it!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Snowball complimented politely.

He took Paps' paw and they took a bow. Then he ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"Hey, uh, before we move on to who will perform next, do you guys want to hear a joke?" Buddy asked.

"Sure." Max said.

"Yeah, tell us a joke!" Snowball said excitedly. "I love jokes!"

"Okay. What is a vampire's favorite dog?"

"I don't know." Duke said with a shrug.

"I have no idea." Gidget answered.

"What is a vampire's favorite dog?" Snowball repeated the question.

"A blood hound!" Buddy said and laughed.

The others laughed so hard as they rolled on the floor.

"Ha... ha... ha...!" Chloe laughed slowly, making an impression of Flash the sloth from "Zootopia".

After the pets stopped laughing, they sighed and some of them wiped tears of funniness from their eyes.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? It was a lot of fun writing this chapter, don't you agree? The song that Paps and Snowball sang was "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! This next chapter will be about when Paps and Max sing their duet and the song is a complete mystery.**

 **Don't worry, this story is far from over! I still have many of the other pets to sing duets with. Thank you and see in the next chapter!**


	19. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the others. Their rightful owners do.**

"Okay, now that the laughter has died down and got a hold of ourselves," Chloe said. "Can we get on with this party?"

"Yeah." Gidget said, before she turned to Max. "Hey, Max, don't you have a duet to sing with Paps?"

"OMG! Yes, I do! Thanks for reminding me!" Max exclaimed before he turned to Paps. "Alright, Paps, we have a duet to sing."

"I'm ready when you are." Paps said.

With a satisfied grin, Max took Paps over to the drawer and they started looking through the CDs. While waiting, Snowball was snacking on a carrot.

"I can't wait to hear what song they're going to sing a duet to!" Buddy whispered fiercely.

"I'm sure it's a good one." Mel answered.

"Okay, guys, we finally picked out a song that we're going to sing." Max announced as he walked over to the other pets with Paps following from behind.

"You have?" Tiberius asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Yep. We hope you enjoy our performance." Paps answered with a smile.

Max and Paps walked over to the karaoke machine as Max opened the case. He then inserted the disc inside and just as he pushed the play button, a song started to play as they picked up the microphones.

"Hey, this is a catchy song, I must say." Snowball replied as he was suddenly snapping his paws along.

"I think I remember one time me and Max were riding in the car with Katie and this song started to play on the radio." Duke said.

" _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand._ " Max sang. " _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man._ "

" _These nights never seem to go to plan._ " Paps sung. " _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_ "

" _Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need._ " they sang in unison. " _This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me._ "

" _Why am I so emotional?_ " the Jack Russell Terrier sang. _"No, it's not a good look, gain some self control._ "

" _And deep down, I know this never works._ " Paps sung. " _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt._ "

" _Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need._ " they sang loudly. " _This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me._ "

During the instrumental break, Paps said with an impressed look, "Hey, Max, I just wanted to say that you picked out a really good song for us to sing to."

"Thanks." Max complimented politely. "That song was my choice and I thought it'd be perfect."

"We all have been picking out perfect songs." Gidget said, trying to stay optimistic. "And can we say one thing?"

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"You rock!" His friends exclaimed proudly.

The two dogs smiled warmly and Max sang, " _Oh, won't you stay with me?_ "

" _'Cause you're all I need._ " Paps sang softly but clearly.

" _This ain't love, it's clear to see._ " The Jack Russell Terrier sung clearly. " _But darling, stay with me._ "

" _Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need._ " Max and Paps sang loudly and triumphantly. " _This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me._ "

As the song ended, the other pets applauded with enthusiasm.

"Wow! That was great!" Duke cheered enthusiastically.

"I enjoyed that very much!" Gidget said happily.

"Thanks, everybody!" Max complimented politely. "I'm glad that you all liked it!"

Max and Paps took their bows and then Paps ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"Nicely job done singing, Max!" Buddy said proudly, before he turned to the basset hound. "Especially you, Paps."

"Well, I'd like for Chloe to sing a duet with me next and I know just the one." Max announced cheerfully.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 19, folks! You heard what Max said, he is going to sing a duet with Chloe in the next chapter! Oh, and the duet song that Max and Paps sang was "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks for all your support, once again!**

 **Thank you and see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Crocodile Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own these songs. Sorry!**

"Alright," Max announced. "Is there any of you who haven't performed with me yet want to sing a duet with me?"

"I do." Chloe spoke up.

"I was hoping you would, Chloe."

Chloe walked up to the karaoke machine next to Max.

"Are you ready?" the dog asked his cat friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They went over to the drawer, looked through the CDs until they come to one the they were looking for.

While the other pets were waiting, Tiberius ate a little bit of steak that came out of the refrigerator.

Just then, Max and Chloe came up front prepared to sing their duet together. Max inserted the disc they chose into the machine. Soon enough, a song started playing. They picked up the microphones and started singing.

" _I remember when rock was young. Me and Suzie had so much fun holding hands and skimming stones!_ " Max sang. " _Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own._ "

" _But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock!_ " Chloe sang. " _While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock!_ "

" _Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet can't keep still._ " the dog sang.

" _I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will._ " the cat sang.

" _Oh, Lawdy mama, those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!_ " both sang in unison.

The other pets danced along with the rhythm of the music and mouthed the words along while Gidget watched Max and Chloe sing with a big smile on her face.

" _But the years went by and the rock just died._ " Max sang loud and clear. " _Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy._ "

" _Long nights crying by the record machine dreaming of my old Chevy and my old blue jeans._ " Chloe sang loudly.

" _But they'll never kill the thrills we've got burning up to the Crocodile Rock!_ " both sang triumphantly. " _Learning fast as the weeks went past, we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last._ "

" _Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet can't keep still. I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. Oh, Lawdy mama, those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!_ "

After the last note of the song was sung, Max and Chloe are met with big rounds of applause by their friends.

"You two were the bomb!" Duke praised them.

"Thank you!" Max said cheerfully. "Thank you very much!"

"You know, Max," Chloe said to the dog. "I was in a sulking mood before I started performing with you, but now that we sung this song, it has now put me in a better mood."

"Really?"

"I mean that," she said with a smile.

Max chuckled at that last sentence.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up chapter 20, ladies and gentlemen! The song sung by Max and Chloe is "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John. I woke in a bad mood this morning, but once I listened to this song, it put me in a great mood again. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter! Toodles!**


	21. Pompeii

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the others. Their rightful owners own them no matter what.**

"Anyone else want to perform a duet with me?" Max asked his friends.

"I do." Buddy spoke up. "And I know what song we should sing to."

"I was hoping you would, Buddy."

The two dogs went over to the drawer and pulled a CD out. Then they closed the case, inserted the disc into the karaoke machine while the other pets sat and waited patiently for them to start performing. Soon, a song started playing.

"I bet it's going to be a good one." Duke whispered to his friends.

"I agree." Gidget whispered in reply.

" _Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o!_ " Max and Buddy sang eight times into their microphones.

The others pets danced to the beat of the song as they watched Max and Buddy sing.

" _I was left to my own devices."_ Max sang at the top of his lungs. " _Many days fell away with nothing to show._ "

" _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love._ " Buddy sang into his microphone. " _Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above._ "

" _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_ " both dogs sang loud and clear. " _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ "

"You got this!" Mel encouraged cheerfully.

" _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices._ " the Jack Russell Terrier sang. " _In your pose as the dust settled around us._ "

" _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love._ " the dachshund sang out loud. " _Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above._ "

" _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_ " Max and Buddy sang clearly. " _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ "

Everyone watched the performance with big grins on their faces while Duke and Mel hummed along with the song.

" _Oh, where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?_ " the pets mouthed.

" _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love._ " Max sang happily.

" _Great clouds rolls over the hills bringing darkness from above._ " Buddy sang joyfully.

" _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_ " the two sang triumphantly. " _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ "

" _If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_ " Max sang the last note of the song.

After the song ended, the pets whistled and cheered at Max and Buddy's successful performance.

"That was awesome, bro!" Duke praised Max.

"You two brought the house down!" Tiberius complemented.

"Bravo! Encore!" Paps congratulated the two dogs.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this stirring performance? I hope you liked this and please review! The song that Max and Buddy sang is "Pompeii" by Bastille. As usual, I'll be working on the next duet song, and Max and Mel will perform next! Until the next chapter, everybody!**


	22. Low

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or any of the others. Their respective owners do.**

"Well, now that I performed a duet with Buddy," Max announced. "It's Mel's turn to sing one with me."

Once Mel heard this, he yapped and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Mel exclaimed with glee. The others chuckled at Mel's hyperactive behavior as the pug ran up Max. They looked through the CDs, pulled one out and inserted it into the machine. Mel pressed the play button and a song came on.

"Let me talk to them, let me talk to them." Max started into his microphone.

"Let it rain, let me talk to them!" Mel said into his. "Come on!"

As the beat of the music got bouncier, Mel bounced along to it while holding the microphone.

" _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!_ " Mel and Max sang into their microphones. " _The whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low! Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps! She turned around and gave that booty a smack! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_ "

Everyone danced while watching the two dogs perform.

" _I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go._ " Max rapped." _This crazy all night spending my dough. Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go. Them birthday cakes, they stole the show, so sexual! She was flexible professional drinking X &O._"

" _Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa!_ " Mel rapped loud and clear. " _Did her thing. I see shawty get low. Ain't the same when it's up that close. Make it rain, I'm making it snow. Work the pole, I got the bank roll. I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes. I'm into that I love women exposed. She threw it back at me, I gave her more. Cash ain't a problem, I know where it go. She had them._ "

Duke and Buddy danced to the beat.

" _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!_ " the two dogs sang in unison. " _The whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low! Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps! She turned around and gave that booty a smack! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_ "

All the pets smiled at Max and Mel's singing and rapping.

" _Hey, shawty, what I gotta do to get you home?_ " Max rapped at the top of his lungs. " _My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing. Cadillacs laid back for the sexy gown, patron on the rocks that'll make you moan. One stack, two stacks, three stacks! Now that's three grand!_ "

" _What do you think I'm playing, baby girl? I'm the man._ " Mel rapped loudly. " _I'm dealing rubber bands, that's what I told her. Her legs on my shoulder, I knew it was over. That Henny and Cola got me like a soldier. She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her. So lucky on me I was just like a clover. Shawty was hot like a toaster. Sorry but I had to fold her like a pornography poster she showed her._ "

" _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!_ " Max and Mel sang. " _The whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low! Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps! She turned around and gave that booty a smack! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_ "

"You boys got this!" Snowball encouraged them.

" _Whoa, shawty, yeah, she was worth the money!_ " the Jack Russell Terrier rapped. " _Little mama took my cash and I ain't want it back! The way she bent that back got all them paper stacks. Tattoo above her crack, I had to handle that._ "

" _I was on it, sexy woman. Let me show it, make me want it._ " the pug rapped confidentially. " _Two in the morning I'm zoned in. Them Rose bottles foaming. She wouldn't stop, made it drop. Shawty dipped that pop and lock, had to break her off that guap. Gal was fine just like my glock._ "

Tiberius swayed his body to the music.

" _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!_ " both dogs sang proudly. " _The whole club was looking at her! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low! Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps! She turned around and gave that booty a smack! She hit the floor. Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_ "

After the song ended, the pets cheered and whistled at Max and Mel's successful performance.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Max praised his friends.

Mel laughed and said to Max joyfully, "We did it, bud! We brought the house down!"

* * *

 **So, another performance has ended! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the song sung by Max and Mel is "Low" by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain. Be sure to always review. Coming up next, Mel and Duke are going to perform their duet. Until next time, toodles!**


	23. Banjo

**Disclaimer: All the songs belong to their respective owners.**

After Max had put the CD back into the case, Mel announced, "Alright, Duke, your turn to sing a duet with me."

"Cool," Duke said, then walked up to the karaoke machine and next to Mel.

"Say, do you like country?" Mel asked Duke. "I do."

"Yeah." Duke replied. "Do you like Rascal Flatts?"

"I _love_ Rascal Flatts! So let's sing a song from that band!"

The two dogs walked to the drawer and looked through the CDs one by one. It took them like a minute or two to find a Rascal Flatts CD until they finally found one.

"Did you guys hear that?" Max said to his friends as they all sat on the floor. "They're going to sing a country song by Rascal Flatts!"

"I'm a big fan of that music group!" Gidget said cheerfully.

"I'm not into country very much, but I like them." Chloe commented.

"I enjoy the song they sang from the movie 'Cars'." Snowball mentioned.

"You mean 'Life Is a Highway'?" Buddy asked which Snowball responded with a nod.

At this point, Duke inserted the disc that he and Mel found into the machine. Once they did that, he presses the play button and a song began playing.

The pets were all ears, ready to hear Duke and Mel sing.

Duke and Mel picked up the microphones and Duke starting singing the first line. " _When I lose my smile, when my thoughts get jumbled, when the air and BS get too thick, can't take a breath without getting sick. I've had enough of this concrete jungle!_ "

" _I drop my truck in drive, I pick up my baby._ " Mel sang. " _She jumps in with a kiss and a hey. We exit off that old highway. Sometimes you gotta go beyond the pavement._ "

Everyone danced to the music while watching Duke and Mel perform.

" _You gotta go deep, way on back, cross a few creeks and a couple little shacks._ " Duke and Mel sang proudly. " _You gotta get lost, way on out. Crickets and frogs, yeah, you're getting close now. And you kick it in the four wheel drive when you run out of road and you go, and you go and you go-go-go 'til you hear a banjo!_ "

Max and all his friends danced to the beat of the song with big grins on their faces.

" _It ain't on no map and I'm glad it isn't._ " the brown-haired dog sang.

" _Leave the phone and the GPS, those satellites ain't found it yet,_ " the pug sang. " _Got our own little piece of heaven hidden._ "

"You got this!" Paps commented.

" _Yeah, you gotta go deep, way on back, cross a few creeks and a couple little shacks._ " both dogs sang. " _You gotta get lost, way on out. Crickets and frogs, yeah, you're getting close now. And you kick it in the four wheel drive when you run out of road and you go, and you go and you go-go-go 'til you hear a banjo!_ "

"I like this song!" Tiberius complimented as he danced to the music.

" _You gotta go deep, way on back._ " Duke sang at the top of his lungs. " _Cross a few creeks and a couple little shacks._ "

" _You gotta get lost, way on out._ " Mel sang triumphantly. " _Crickets and frogs, yeah, you're getting close now._ "

" _And you kick it in the four wheel drive when you run out of road and you go, and you go and you go and you go and you go! Oooh-hoo!_ " the two sang in unison. " _'Til you hear that banjo. Kick it!_ "

Max smiled as he watched his brother sing with Mel.

" _You gotta go deep way on back. Oh-oh-oh! Cross a few creeks and a couple little shacks. Oh-oh-oh! Four wheel drive when you run out of road. Oh-oh-oh! And you go and you go, and you go 'til you hear that, 'til you hear that, 'til you hear that banjo!_ "

The pets applauded as Duke and Mel took a bow with big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Duke complimented.

"Hope you enjoyed it." Mel said.

"We sure did!" Gidget said optimistically. "Hey, I'd like to perform a duet with you next, Mel."

This made Mel pant and jump up and down with excitement flowing through him.

* * *

 **There you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed this. The song that Duke and Mel sang is "Banjo" by Rascal Flatts. This is the third country song to be used in this songfic. Like I said earlier, many of you readers may not be fans of country, but I'm a huge fan of that kind of music. The next chapter will be about Gidget and Mel singing their duet.**

 **Thank you and good night!**


	24. Worth It

**Disclaimer: This song and all the other songs are owned by their rightful owners.**

Mel is very excited to be singing to a duet with Gidget. Just as he settled down, Gidget walked up to him.

"I can tell you are as ready as I am." she said.

"I sure am!" he answered gleefully.

They walked to the drawer and looked through the CDs. When they found one, they took it out and inserted it into the karaoke machine.

The other pets were all sitting on the floor and were waiting anxiously for Mel and Gidget to begin performing their duet together.

"I wonder what song they're going to sing?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Duke replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope it's a song I heard of before." Snowball commented.

"Alright, ladies and gentle pets," Gidget announced to her friends. "Me and Mel are now ready to perform our duet."

Everyone was all ears ready for the song to start playing just as Gidget pressed the play button on the machine and a song started playing.

" _Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it!_ " Gidget and Mel sang into the microphones. " _Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme I'm worth it! Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it! Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme, I'm worth it!_ "

Buddy immediately recognized the song as he danced to the beat with a big smile on his face.

" _Okay, I tell her, bring it back like she left some._ " Mel rapped. " _Bring it, bring it back like she left some. In the club with the lights off, whatcha shy for? Come and show me that you're with it, with it, with it, with it, with it. Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it, with it, with it, with it, with it, with it! Whatcha shy for?_ "

" _Just give me you, just give me you, just give me you, that's all I want to do._ " Gidget sang. " _And if what they say is true, if it's true, I might give me to you. I may talk a lot of stuff. Guaranteed, I can back it up. I think I'mma call you buff. Hurry up, I'm waiting out front._ "

" _Uh-huh, you see me in the spotlight._ " the pug rapped at the top of his lungs. " _Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show we what you got 'cause I don't want to waste my time._ "

" _Uh-huh, see me in the spotlight._ " the pomeranian rapped in unison. " _Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show me what you got now. Come and make it worth my while._ "

" _Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it!_ " both dogs sang loudly and clearly. " _Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme I'm worth it! Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it! Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme, I'm worth it!_ "

Chloe danced along with the music while watching the two perform.

" _It's all on you, it's all on you._ " Mel sang out loud. " _It's all on you, so what you want to do? And if you don't have a clue, not a clue, I'll tell you what to do. Come harder just because I don't like it, like it too soft. I like it a little rough. Not too much, but maybe just enough._ "

" _Uh-huh, you see me in the spotlight._ " Gidget sang. " _Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show we what you got 'cause I don't want to waste my time. Uh-huh, see me in the spotlight. Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show me what you got now. Come and make it worth my while._ "

" _Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it!_ " they sang clearly. " _Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme I'm worth it! Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it! Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme, I'm worth it!_ "

Tiberius did an air guitar with the music.

" _Okay, I tell her, bring it back like she left some._ " Gidget sang like a rock star. " _Bring it, bring it back like she left some. In the club with the lights off, whatcha shy for? Come and show me that you're with it, with it, with it, with it, with it. Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it, with it, with it, with it, with it, with it! Whatcha shy for?_ "

" _Uh-huh, you see me in the spotlight._ " Mel sang. " _Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show we what you got 'cause I don't want to waste my time. Uh-huh, see me in the spotlight. Ooh, I love your style. Uh-huh, show me what you got now. Come and make it worth my while._ "

" _Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it!_ " Mel and Gidget sang triumphantly. " _Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme I'm worth it! Give it to me, I'm worth it! Baby, I'm worth it! Uh-huh, I'm worth it! Gimme gimme, I'm worth it! Give it to me, I'm worth it!_ "

* * *

 **Woohoo! Another duet performance I've written is finished! So, I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! I really can't thank you guys enough for all of these reviews you've been giving me ever since I first started this songfic. The song sung by Mel and Gidget is "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink.**

 **The next chapter will be feature Mel and Chloe singing their duet and it will be out soon, so stay tuned for it and remember to review, but no complaints or insults allowed!**


	25. Good Time

**Disclaimer: I strictly don't own any of the songs. Their rightful owners will always own them.**

After Mel and Gidget's successful performance, the pets applauded and cheered. Then Mel put the CD back into the case. Then he asked his friends, "Who else wants to perform with me?"

"I do." Chloe answered, raising her paw.

"Oh, I was hoping you would be the next one to sing a duet with me!" Mel exclaimed excitedly.

Chloe chuckled as she walked up to Mel. Then the two looked through the CDs until they came to the one they were looking for.

"Here we go." Chloe said as she took the CD out and inserted it into the karaoke machine.

Afterward, a song started playing and everyone is all ears, ready for Mel and Chloe to begin singing.

Chloe sang first. "Whoa-uh-oh!"

"It's always a good time!" Mel followed.

"Whoa-uh-oh!"

"It's always a good time!"

By now, the music got bouncier and everyone danced to the beat while Mel jumped up and down.

" _Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_ " Mel sang into his microphone. " _Hands up if you're down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time._ "

" _Good morning and good night._ " Chloe sang. " _I'll wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright._ "

" _We don't even have to try. It's always a good time!_ " both sang loud and clear. " _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try! It's always a good time!_ "

Max and Gidget danced to the music side by side with loving expressions.

" _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again._ " the cat sang at the top of her lungs. " _Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time._ "

" _Good morning and good night._ " the dog sang loudly. "

" _I'll wake up at twilight._ "

" _It's gonna be alright._ "

" _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_ " Mel and Chloe sang into their microphones. " _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try! It's always a good time!_ "

The pets danced happily while watching the two perform.

" _Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then._ " Mel sang.

" _Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there._ " Chloe sang.

" _Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then._ "

" _It's always a good time!_ " the other pets sang.

" _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try! It's always a good time!_ " Mel and Chloe sang triumphantly." _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try! It's always a good time!_ "

Once the last note of the song was sang, the pets cheered and whistled at the duo's successful singing.

"Best song ever!" Snowball complimented.

"You two did fantastic for a male and female duet." Max congratulated the two.

"I agree with Max." Duke said.

Mel and Chloe smiled at the others' polite comments.

* * *

 **Wow! I can't believe I just finished another duet! Is it just me or is time flying fast? I hope you all enjoyed it and the song that Mel and Chloe sang is "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Please review and I'll have Mel and Buddy perform their duet in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all and good night!**


	26. Shut Up And Dance

**Disclaimer: I really, and I mean REALLY, don't own these songs. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Hey, Buddy, it's your turn to perform a duet with me." Mel addressed Buddy after putting the disc back into the case.

"Oh, boy!" Buddy exclaimed gleefully. "I've been waiting to perform one with my best friend!"

"I bet you were, homey."

The other pets laughed at Mel calling Buddy his homey while the dachshund walked up to the pug at the karaoke machine.

"Since this is a dance party, we should sing an extremely popular dance song." he requested.

"I couldn't agree more."

They walked over to the drawer and looked through the CDs to find one with dance music.

"Aha!" Mel exclaimed once he spotted the disc he was looking for. "Here's one of those songs played at dance parties these days!"

"I'll bet that whatever song they chose, we'll be dancing nonstop." Max said to Duke.

"I agree." Duke responded.

Mel and Buddy walked to the karaoke machine, inserted the disc into the machine and picked up their microphones. In a matter of seconds, a cheery tune started playing.

" _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._ " Mel sang the first line. " _I said, 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"_

" _This woman is my destiny._ " Buddy joined in. " _She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo!_ "

" _Shut up and dance with me!_ " both dogs sang.

Just as Max had predicted, the pets started uncontrollably dancing nonstop.

" _We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite._ " Mel sang at the top of his lungs. " _Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together._ "

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._ " Buddy sang next. " _We took the floor and she said..._ "

" _Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me._ " Mel and Buddy sang loud and clear. " _I said 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!' This woman is my destiny. She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.'"_

Snowball and Tiberius were doing an air guitar while Gidget and Chloe danced to the beat of the music.

" _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discotheque, Juliet teenage dream._ " Buddy sang with a harmonious voice. " _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together._ "

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._ " Mel sang while bouncing up and down. " _We took the floor and she said..._ "

" _Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me._ " the two dogs sang. " _I said 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!' This woman is my destiny. She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.'"_

"Oh, come on, girl!" Mel shouted.

During the instrumental break, all the pets danced around the floor, smiling and having a great time. Then Mel and Buddy went back to singing.

" _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance._ "

" _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said..._ "

The pets continued dancing and couldn't help but tap and bob their heads with the beat.

" _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._ " the pug sang.

" _I said, 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_ "the dachshund followed.

" _This woman is my destiny. She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo!_ " both sang at the same time.

" _Shut up and dance!_ " the other pets finished for them.

" _Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me._ " Mel and Buddy sang triumphantly. " _I said, 'You're holding back.' She said, 'Shut up and dance with me!' This woman is my destiny. She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me!_ "

After the song ended, the other pets applauded at Mel and Buddy's successful performance. But Snowball was still dancing and singing the song to himself.

"I can't stop dancing and that song is stuck in my head!" Snowball said.

"That song is stuck in my head too." Tiberius spoke up.

"I think it's stuck in all of our heads." Max remarked.

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! What a blast! This is so much fun! I love how this story is coming out thanks to everyone supporting me and I owe my thanks. The song sung by Mel and Buddy is "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk the Moon. I hope you had fun with this chapter and please review! The next chapter will have Mel and Tiberius sing a duet together.**

 **Thank you so much and goodbye! *starts dancing and singing "Shut Up And Dance" to myself***


	27. Who Can It Be Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song nor any of the others. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

"Is there anyone who hasn't performed with me yet?" Mel asked the pets.

"I haven't." Tiberius spoke up.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't turn carnivore with a craving for dog."

"Oh, you know I won't." Of course, Tiberius couldn't stop thinking about the prank he played on Max and Gidget earlier and he promised to not eat any of his friends during the party.

The two walked up to the karaoke machine, opened the drawer and searched through the CDs. When they found one, they walked back to the machine and inserted the disc inside.

As soon as they picked up their microphones, a song started to play and everyone is all ears.

" _Who can it be knocking at my door? Go away, don't come 'round here no more!_ " Mel began singing. " _Can't you see that it's late at night? I'm very tired and I'm not feeling right._ "

" _All I wish is to be alone. Stay away, don't you invade my home!_ " Tiberius joined in. " _Best off if you hang outside. Don't come in, I'll only run and hide._ "

" _Who can it be now?_ " Mel and Tiberius sang four times while the other pets danced.

"I think I like this song." Snowball commented while dancing.

" _Who can it be knocking at my door? Make no sound, tip toe across the floor._ " the pug sang at the top of his lungs. " _If he hears, I'll knock all day. I'll be trapped and here I'll have to stay!_ "

" _I've done no harm, I keep to myself. There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health._ " the hawk sang in unison. " _I like it here with my childhood friend. Here they come, those feelings again._ "

" _Who can it be now? Who can it be now? Who can it be now? Who can it be now?_ "

Chloe tapped her paws to the beat with a big smile on her face.

" _Is it the men come to take me away?_ " Mel sang. " _Why do they follow me?_ "

" _It's not the future that I can see._ " Tiberius sang after. " _It's just my fantasy, yeah._ "

" _Oh, who can it be now?_ " both sang into the microphones triumphantly. " _Who can it be now? Who can it be now? Who can it be now? Who can it be now?!_ "

After that last line of the song was sang, all the pets cheered and whistled at the marvelous performance the dog-hawk duo gave.

"Oh, yeah, I most definitely enjoyed that song!" Snowball commented politely. "In fact, I think it should go onto my list of my top 5 favorite songs with "Bad to the Bone" being #1."

The others chuckled at what Snowball said.

"You two boys really blew us away!" Gidget said. "Especially you, Tiberius."

Tiberius chuckled at Gidget's comment.

"Okay, Paps, you're the last one that I haven't sung with yet, so let's get it over with." Mel announced to Paps.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

 **And there you guys have it! For all of you that wanted to see Mel and Tiberius perform a duet together, then there you go! The song that they sang is "Who Can It Be Now?" by Men at Work. Can you imagine Albert Brooks singing this song with Men at Work? I bet he'd be good at it. Next duet performers: Mel and Paps!**

 **Thank you and Happy Easter, everyone!**


	28. Home

**Disclaimer: All the songs, along with my OTP, belong to their rightful owners.**

Mel and Paps walked over to the drawer and looked through the CDs. When they found the one they were going to sing a song to, they inserted it into the karaoke machine.

"I hope the song they're going to perform is a good one." Max said.

"Same with me." Duke replied.

"Alright, ladies and gentle pets, me and Paps are going to perform our duet together!" Mel announced to his friends.

Everyone is eager for the duo to start performing. Paps pressed the play button on the karaoke machine and a song started to play.

" _Hold on to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road._ " Mel sang into his microphone. " _And although this wave, wave is stringing us along._ "

" _Just know you're not alone._ " Paps sang afterward. " _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home._ "

All the pets started to dance to the beat of the music.

"I heard this song on many movies and commercials!" Gidget exclaimed gleefully.

" _Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons._ " Mel sang at the top of his lungs. " _They fill you with fear._ "

" _The trouble, it might drag you down._ " Paps sang loud and clear. " _If you get lost, you can always be found._ "

" _Just know you're not alone._ " both dogs sang. " _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home._ "

Snowball used his carrot like a guitar while dancing to the song.

" _Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo!_ " Mel and Paps sang twice.

" _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa!_ " they sang four times.

"You got this, my friend!" Buddy complimented.

" _Settle down, it'll all be clear._ " the basset hound sang harmoniously.

" _Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear._ " the pug sang loudly.

" _The trouble, it might drag you down._ "

" _If you get lost, you can always be found._ "

" _Just know you're not alone._ " Mel and Paps sang in unison. " _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home._ "

"Come on!" Mel shouted.

" _Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo!_ " they sang four times into the microphones triumphantly. " _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa!_ "

After the song ended, Mel and Paps took their bows while the pets cheered, whistled and applauded at the successful performance.

"Thank you!" Mel complimented his friends. "Thank you all very much!"

"You've been a fabulous audience!" Paps said happily.

"I've heard this song on many commercials before." Chloe commented.

"I heard it in the end credits of 'Parental Guidance'." Tiberius said.

"Yo, Mel, I haven't performed with you yet, so can we get on with it?" Snowball asked.

"Oh, right!" Mel remembered. "I almost forgot!"

* * *

 **Well, another chapter done, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this, so please do review! The song that Mel and Paps sang is "Home" by Phillip Phillips. I'd really, really like to thank you all for supporting me and my story! Before I go, I'd like to announce that Mel and Snowball will perform a duet in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you and I'm out of here!**


	29. Rude

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs and they belong to their rightful owners respectively.**

"Thank you for remembering to perform a duet with me." Snowball kindly said to Mel.

"No problem." Mel replied as they walked over to the drawer. When they got there, they looked through the CDs until they found one to perform a duet to.

"Make it a good one." Tiberius thought.

"Make it good." Chloe thought.

After Mel inserted the disc they chose into the karaoke machine, he announced to his friends, "Okay, friends, I'm now going to perform a duet with our former enemy!"

Everyone was eager and excited to hear Mel and Snowball perform.

Once he pressed the play button, a song began to play.

" _Saturday morning, jumped out of bed and put on my best suit. Got in my car and raced like a jet all the way to you._ " Mel sang loudly into his microphone. " _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand to ask you a question 'cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah._ "

" _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know!_ " Snowball sang the second line into his microphone. " _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no._ "

" _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm a human too?_ " Mel and Snowball sang loud and clear. " _Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so... rude?!_ "

The other pets danced to the music with big grins on their faces.

" _I hate to do this, you leave no choice. Can't live without her._ " the pug sang. " _Love me or hate me, we will be boys. Standing at that altar or we will run away to another galaxy, you know. You know she's in love with me. She will go anywhere I go._ "

" _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know!_ " the rabbit sang. " _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer is still no!_ "

" _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm a human too?_ " both sang at the top of their lungs. " _Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so... rude?!_ "

During the instrumental break, while Mel and Snowball danced around the floor with their friends, Mel said to Snowball, "I'm so glad you redeemed yourself to help Max and Duke escape the dogcatchers' truck."

"And I'm proud that I did." Snowball answered.

Everyone else chuckled at Snowball's statement. Then Snowball and Mel went back to singing.

" _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know!_ " Mel sang optimistically.

" _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means no!_ " Snowball sang clearly.

" _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm a human too?_ " Mel and Snowball sang triumphantly. " _Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so... rude?!_ "

After the last note of the song was sang, all the pets cheered and applauded at Mel and Snowball's performance.

The dog-rabbit duo took their bows while the pets commented politely about their singing.

"Bravo! Encore!" Buddy cheered.

"Nice song!" Max complimented.

"Good singing there, pal!" Duke said.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Snowball said in unison, then ejected the disc and put it back into the drawer.

* * *

 **And *imitates fanfare* another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song sung by Mel and Snowball is "Rude" by Magic! Special announcement: Paps will sing his duet with Duke next. So stick around and the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	30. Any Way You Want It

**Alright, everybody, this is it. This is the 30th chapter of "Karaoke Party". If you're wondering when this story will be done, it'll probably be done in late spring or early summer. If I had to guess, I'd say it would be late spring. I seriously can't believe I've come such a long way and look at this! I think this story is becoming a big success, thanks to all you supporters! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All the songs belong to their rightful owners, not me.**

"Everyone," Paps spoke up. "I made a list of those that I haven't performed duets with yet. Duke, you're first."

Upon hearing this, Duke exclaimed cheerfully, "Cool!" He went up to Paps and the two opened the drawer and looked through the CDs until they found one with a song they will sing to.

"Aha!" Paps exclaimed. "Here's one that will blow everyone away!"

"I bet it will!" Duke answered.

He inserted the disc into the karaoke machine and pressed the play button. The two dogs picked up their microphones and started singing.

" _Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!_ " Duke and Paps sang loudly. " _Any way you want it!_ "

The music became groovy and all the pets started dancing out of control while Mel jumped up and down.

" _She loves to laugh, she loves to sing. She does everything._ " Duke sang clearly. " _She loves to move, she loves to groove. She loves the loving things._ "

" _Ooh, all night, all night. Oh, every night._ " Paps sang harmoniously. " _So hold tight, hold tight. Ooh, baby, hold tight. Oh, she said..._ "

" _Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ " both dogs sang out loud. " _She said, any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ "

"You got this, brother!" Max cheered Duke on.

" _I was alone, I never knew what good love could do._ " the basset hound sang. " _Ooh, then we touched. Then we sang about the loving things."_

" _Ooh, all night, all night. Oh, every night._ " the brown-haired dog sang. " _So hold tight, hold tight. Ooh, baby, hold tight. Oh, she said..._ "

" _Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ " Paps and Duke sang in unison. " _She said, any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ "

As the music continued playing, the pets kept on dancing and just couldn't stop.

"Ooh! I could listen to this song all day!" Snowball said gleefully.

"Me too! Makes me bounce up and down every time!" Mel exclaimed.

" _Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ " Duke and Paps sang triumphantly until the song started fading out.

When it finally did, everyone applauded, cheered and whistled at the two dogs' groovy and bouncy performance.

"You really blew us away, bro!" Max complimented Duke.

"You boys did awesome!" Gidget commented excitedly.

"I can't stop dancing to this song and it's stuck in my head!" Mel exclaimed.

* * *

 **Tada! My 30th chapter is complete! And look how far I've come thanks to all you people supporting me! I just can't thank you enough. The song that Duke and Paps sang is "Any Way You Want It" by Journey. Be sure to leave some reviews, but keep you complaints and insults to yourself!**

 **Thank you and I'll see you later!**


	31. Timber

**Disclaimer: All the songs, including this one, belong to their respective owners.**

"Okay, got that one down," Paps muttered as he checked Duke off his list of duet performers.

"Gidget, you're next." he announced to the Pomeranian.

Hearing this made her excited. "I've been dying to perform a duet with you!"

Paps chuckled and the two walked over to the drawer, looked through the CDs and found one with a song they are going to sing a duet to.

"Here's one!" Gidget exclaimed when she spotted the CD.

They took the disc out, inserted it into the karaoke machine and pressed the play button.

"Alright, ladies and gentle pets, including you, Max," Paps announced to his friends. "Here's mine and Gidget's duet!"

Everyone is all ears ready to hear Paps and Gidget sing.

" _It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance._ " Gidget sang first. " _Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._ "

The other pets danced along with the music as Gidget sang "Wooooah!" six times.

" _The bigger they are, the harder they fall._ " Paps rapped. " _These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs. I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off. Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber. Face down, booty up, timber. That's the way we like to - what? - timber. I'm slicker than an oil spill. She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber._ "

" _Swing your partner round and round. End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round. End of the night, it's going down. Swing your partner round and round. End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round. End of the night, it's going down._ "

Max and Duke danced side by side along with Mel and Buddy.

" _It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance._ " Gidget sang at the top of her lungs. " _Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._ "

" _It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance._ " both dogs sang at the same time. " _Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._ "

"Wooooah!" they sang six times.

" _Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane._ " Paps rapped into his microphone. " _Nah, it's just me. Ain't a damn thing changed. Live in hotels, swing on planes. Blessed to say, money ain't a thing. Club jumping like LeBron now, Voli! Order me another round, homie. We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down._ "

All the pets continued dancing while Paps continued rapping. " _Swing your partner round and round. End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round. End of the night, it's going down. Swing your partner round and round. End of the night, it's going down. One more shot, another round. End of the night, it's going down._ "

" _It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance._ " Gidget sang loudly. " _Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._ "

" _It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance._ " Gidget and Paps sang triumphantly. " _Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._ "

"Wooooah!" they sang until the song ended.

Everyone applauded at the stirring performance Paps and Gidget gave.

The basset hound and Pomeranian bowed while the pets gave polite comments.

"You two were marvelous!" Snowball complimented.

"I give both of you credit for that song you sang!" Tiberius said.

Then Paps checked Gidget off his list and came to Chloe next.

"Chloe, your turn." he announced to the cat.

"I'm right behind you." she replied.

* * *

 **Wow! The 31st chapter of this story is complete! Can you believe how far I've come with the help of all you supporters? Thanks a million! The song sung by Paps and Gidget is "Timber" by Pitbull ft. Kesha. Please leave good and positive reviews, and Paps and Chloe are going to perform next.**

 **T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!**


	32. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer: Every single song belongs to its rightful owner.**

Paps and Chloe walked over to the drawer and looked through the CDs.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom." Max spoke up. "While I do, you two take your time to pick a song."

"Okay." Paps said. With that said, Max headed for the bathroom.

By the time he returned, Paps and Chloe chose a disc with a song to sing to and inserted it into the karaoke machine.

When the music started playing, Tiberius recognized the song and said with a big grin, "Oh, boy! I know this song! Do you?"

" _Yeah. Y'all know what it is._ " Paps rapped into his microphone. " _Katy Perry, Juicy J,aha. Let's rage!_ "

" _I knew you were, you were gonna come to me and here you are._ " Chloe sung. " _But you better choose carefully 'cause I, I'm capable of anything, of anything and everything._ "

" _Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only. Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy._ "

" _So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for._ " Paps and Chloe sang loud and clear. " _Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine..._ "

" _There's no going back!_ " Paps sang.

The other pets danced to the beat of the music with big smiles.

" _Mark my words. This love will make you levitate like a bird._ " the cat sang. " _Like a bird without a cage, but down to earth. If you choose to walk away, don't walk away._ "

Snowball used his carrot like a guitar and played it to the song.

" _It's in the palm of your hand now, baby. It's a yes or no, no maybe. So just be sure before you give it all to me. All to me, give it all to me._ "

" _So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for._ " the cat and dog sang in unison. " _Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine..._ "

" _There's no going back!_ " the basset hound sang.

Mel jumped up and down to the beat while Max and Duke moved their heads to the beat.

" _She's a beast. I call her Karma._ " Paps rapped. " _She eats your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer. Be careful, try not to lead her on. Shorty's heart is on steroids cause her love is so strong. You may fall in love when you meet her. If you get the chance you better keep her. She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart, she'll turn cold as a freezer. That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor. She can be my Sleeping Beauty. I'm gon' put her in a coma. Woo! Damn I think I love her. Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care. She ride me like a roller coaster, turned the bedroom into a fair. Her love is like a drug. I was trying to hit it and quit it. But lil' mama so dope, I messed around and got addicted._ "

" _So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for._ " Chloe and Paps sang triumphantly. " _Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm? Cause once you're mine, once you're mine..._ "

" _There's no going back!_ " Paps sang the final line.

After that, all the pets applauded at the performance and complimented them politely.

"Bravo! Encore!" Gidget shouted with glee.

"That was an awesome song!" Mel cheered.

Paps and Chloe bowed at their audience and put the CD back into the drawer.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed this amazing performance. I can feel like this is starting to become a concert from all pets singing a variety of songs! I like to imagine throwing a concert about all kinds of animals singing varieties of songs. The song that Paps and Chloe sang is "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J. The next pet that Paps will sing with next is Buddy.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	33. HandClap

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs. Not a single one.**

Paps checked Chloe off his list and came to Buddy next.

"Buddy, you're next!" Paps announced to Buddy.

"I'm coming." Buddy replied.

They walked over to the karaoke machine, looked through the CDs until they came to the one they are going to sing to, inserted it into the machine and pressed the play button.

Once the music started playing, Mel recognized the song and panted excitedly. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I know this song! I heard it on the radio before!"

"I know this song too!" Snowball spoke up.

Everyone is eager to hear Paps and Buddy perform their duet.

"Turn it up!" Paps exclaimed into his microphone once he and Buddy picked them up.

As soon as the music got bouncier, Mel started jumping up and down to the beat.

" _Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning this city, I know._ " Paps sang the first line. " _Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control. You're like a drug to me, a luxury, a sugar and gold. I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold._ "

" _'Cause you don't even know I can make your hands clap._ " Buddy sang. " _I can make your hands clap. Said I can make your hands clap._ "

" _Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning this city, I know. Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control. You're like a drug to me, a luxury, a sugar and gold. I want your sex and your affection when they're holding you close._ "

" _'Cause you don't even know I can make your hands clap._ _I can make your hands clap. Said I can make your hands clap._ "

" _Every night when the stars come out, am I the only living soul around?_ " Paps and Buddy sang loud and clear. " _Need to believe you could hold me down 'cause I'm in need of something good right now. We could be screaming till the sun comes out and when we wake, we'd be the only sound. Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown!_ "

" _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Paps sang.

The pets started dancing uncontrollably to the beat of the song.

"This is one of my favorite songs!" Tiberius exclaimed.

"I agree!" Max answered.

" _My flesh is searching for your worst and best, don't ever deny._ _I'm like a stranger, give me danger, all your wrongs and your rights._ " the basset hound sang loudly. " _Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes. Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine._ "

" _'Cause you don't even know I can make your hands clap._ " the dachshund sang at the top of his lungs. " _I can make your hands clap. Said I can make your hands clap._ "

" _Every night when the stars come out, am I the only living soul around?_ " both dogs sang triumphantly. " _Need to believe you could hold me down 'cause I'm in need of something good right now. We could be screaming till the sun comes out and when we wake, we'd be the only sound. Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown!_ "

" _That I can make your hands clap!_ "

Everyone smiled as they danced to the music.

" _That I can make your hands clap!_ " Paps and Buddy sang three times before Buddy sang the final line. " _So can I get a handclap?_ "

After that, the pets applauded and cheered with enthusiasm.

"You rock, dude!" Max complimented Paps.

"Same with you, Buddy!" Duke commented.

"This is the second song that I can't stop dancing to!" Snowball said while still dancing and singing the song to himself.

"I think it's going to be stuck in my head all day!" Gidget remarked.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Another awesome chapter complete! I hoped you like this really cool chapter and the song that Paps and Buddy sang is "HandClap" by Fitz and The Tantrums. Fun fact: This song can be heard on trailer 2 of "Storks" and in the films "Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life" and "Power Rangers". Up next are Paps and Tiberius!**

 **Until next time, I'll be back with another awesome chapter! Please leave some positive reviews and I'll see you later!**


	34. Uptown Funk

**Hi, everyone. I'm back with another pet duo singing another duet! OMG, I can't believe that I wrote 34 chapters and look at how many reviews I got! I really can't thank you guys enough for making this story a really big success! If it weren't for any of you, then I wouldn't have gotten this far. I have an announcement for you all, but I'll wait until the end of this chapter if you don't mind. For now, get ready to sing along with Paps and Tiberius!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this song.**

"Tiberius, you're the last one that I still need to sing a duet with." Paps addressed Tiberius.

Hearing this made Tiberius excited.

"Oh, boy!" he exclaimed as he and Paps walked up to the drawer and looked through the CDs until they found one with a song that they were going to sing a duet to.

They inserted the disc into the karaoke machine, pressed the play button and picked up their microphones in preparation to sing.

The minute the song started, Duke recognized the song and remarked, "Hey, that's the song that I guessed earlier!"

"Doh! Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh! Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh! Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh! Doh doh doh, doh duh!" Paps sang first. "Aaaaaaow!"

The music now got bouncier and the pets began dancing to the beat.

" _This hit, that ice cold._ " Paps sang. " _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one for them hood girls, them good girls. Straight masterpieces styling, wiling, living up in the city. Got chucks on with Saint Laurent. Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty._ "

" _I'm too hot! Call the police and the fireman!_ " Tiberius sang into his microphone. " _I'm too hot! Make a dragon wanna retire, man. I'm too hot! Say my name, you know who I am. I'm too hot and my band 'bout that money. Break it down!_ "

" _Girls hit your hallelujah!_ " Paps and Tiberius sang thrice before singing loud and clear for everyone to hear. " _'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! 'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! 'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! Saturday night and we in the spot. Don't believe me, just watch!_ "

" _Don't believe me, just watch!_ " they sang four times. " _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_ "

All the pets danced to the song.

" _Stop, wait a minute! Fill my cup, put some liquor in it._ " the hawk sang at the top of his lungs. " _Take a sip, sign a check. Julio, get the stretch! Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi. If we show up, we gonna show out. Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy._ "

" _I'm too hot! Call the police and the fireman!_ " the hound dog sang harmoniouly. " _I'm too hot! Make a dragon wanna retire, man. I'm too hot! Bitch, say my name, you know who I am. I'm too hot and my band 'bout that money. Break it down!_ "

" _Girls hit your hallelujah!_ " Paps and Tiberius sang three times. " _'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! 'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! 'Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to you! Saturday night and we in the spot. Don't believe me, just watch!_ "

" _Don't believe me, just watch!_ " they sang four times into their microphones. " _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_ "

" _Before we leave, let me tell you all a little something._ " Paps rapped into his microphone and then sang eight times. " _Uptown funk you up!_ "

" _Come on, dance! Jump on it!_ " Tiberius sang loudly. " _If you sexy, then flaunt it. If you freaky, then own it. Don't brag about it, come show me. Come on, dance! Jump on it! If you sexy, then flaunt it. Well, it's Saturday night and we in the spot. Don't believe me, just watch!_ "

" _Don't believe me, just watch!_ " they sang four times triumphantly. " _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_ "

" _Uptown Funk you up!_ " they sang until the song ended. When it did, the pets applauded with enthusiasm while the dog and hawk took a bow.

"You two did fantastic!" Max complimented the duo.

"Best fun song ever!" Duke exclaimed with glee.

"Yo, Paps." Snowball addressed Paps. "Even if you're an old and elderly dog, you could become a D.J. and perform at a lot of parties."

Paps smiled widely at that comment and replied, "Thank you." Then he and Tiberius put the disc back into the drawer.

"Before we move on, could you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom." Gidget spoke up.

"Okay, birthday girl." Max answered.

Gidget giggled at Max calling her birthday girl and headed for the bathroom like he did earlier.

"Well, you know what they say. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Buddy remarked, causing the other pets to laugh jokingly.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter, folks! The duet song that Paps and Tiberius sang is "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! And here's the announcement I promised to give to you all. The next chapter will be the last one. Why? Because I have another story that I plan on creating. Just so you know, the next chapter will be the last. I'm sorry to upset you, but everything has to come to an end, you know. But I will be on FanFiction forever and ever. Now that the duets are over, the last chapter will have all the pets singing a song that's a popular party song. Thanks once again for all your support!**

 **Thank you and see you in the finale!**


	35. Finale

**Well, this is it, everybody. The last and final chapter of "Karaoke Party" and OMG, I've come such a long way and this story is a huge success which is all thanks to you guys! Yeah, I know that some of you are sad that this story is ending, but look on the bright side. We at least had fun singing along with the songs and I had fun writing it. So, the last song that the pets will be singing is a popular party song. Anyway, here's the finale!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this song or any of the other songs.**

Time skip: Gidget returns from the bathroom and announces to Duke that it's his turn to perform a duet with her. After all the other pets performed their duets, Gidget announced, "Well, now that all of us got to perform duets, it's time for one more song for us to sing to."

"Perfect timing." Max spoke up. "Because I just looked at the clock on the wall and it's 4:30. Me and Duke will head home in half an hour."

"I think time has been flying fast." Duke said. Max responded with a nod.

"Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Chloe remarked.

"Now that you mentioned it, we have one more song for all of us to perform to." Gidget announced. "And I know just the one."

"Hey, uh, if we're all going to perform, don't we need seven more microphones?" Snowball asked as he pointed out.

Gidget looked back at the karaoke machine which only had two microphones attached to it and then looked back at him.

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "Max, Duke, you boys go get the microphones while I pick the song."

"You got it, Gidget." Max answered with a salute.

Max and Duke ran down the hallway to get the microphones while Gidget ran straight to the drawer. Luckily, it didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for. Max and Duke attached the microphones into the machine and then Gidget opened the case and inserted the disc into the player.

"Alright, everybody! This song should end this karaoke party with a bang!" the Pomeranian announced loudly.

"Are you ready for this?" Buddy asked.

"You bet I am!" Mel responded confidentially.

"I'm ready too, so let's do this!" Tiberius said happily.

When the pets got their microphones, Gidget pressed the play button and a song started to play.

" _Celebrate good times, come on!_ " the pets sung. " _Celebrate good times, come on!_ "

" _There's a party going on right here._ " Max sung, smiling. " _A celebration to last throughout the years._ "

Duke stepped up and sung, " _So bring your good times and your laughter too._ "

" _We gonna celebrate your party with you._ " Gidget sung proudly. " _Come on now._ "

" _Celebration!_ " Max and Duke sung.

" _Let's all celebrate and have a good time._ " Snowball sung.

" _Celebration!_ " Mel and Buddy sung.

" _We gonna celebrate and have a good time._ " Chloe sung.

" _It's time to come together._ " Tiberius sung. " _It's up to you, what's your pleasure?_ "

" _Everyone around the world come on!_ " the pets sung loudly. " _Yahoo! It's a celebration._ "

" _Celebrate good times, come on! Celebrate good times, come on!_ "

" _There's a party going on right here._ " Paps sung happily.

" _A dedication to last throughout the years._ " the Jack Russell Terrier sung.

" _So bring your good times and your laughter too._ " the brown-haired dog sung.

" _We gonna celebrate and party with you._ " Snowball sung happily. " _Come on now!_ "

" _Celebration!_ " the male pets sung in unison.

" _Let's all celebrate and have a good time, yeah, yeah._ " Mel and Buddy sung.

" _Celebration!_ " Gidget and Chloe sung in unison.

" _We gonna celebrate and have a good time._ " the hawk sung.

" _It's time to come together._ " the basset hound sung.

" _It's up to you, what's your pleasure?_ " the cat sung.

" _Everyone around the world come on!_ " the male pets sung.

" _Celebrate good times, come on!_ " the pets sung in unison. " _Celebrate good times, come on!_ "

" _We're gonna have a good time tonight._ " Max sung.

" _Let's celebrate, it's all right._ " Duke sung.

" _We're gonna have a good time tonight_." Gidget sung.

" _Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby._ " Snowball sung.

" _We're gonna have a good time tonight._ " Chloe sung.

" _Let's celebrate, it's all right._ " Mel sung sung.

" _We're gonna have a good time tonight_." Buddy sung.

" _Let's celebrate, it's all right._ " Paps sung.

" _Celebrate good times, come on!_ " all the pets sung triumphantly. " _Let's celebrate. Celebrate good times, come on! Come on and celebrate tonight. Celebrate good times, come on!_ "

Once the song ended, all the other random pets applauded, cheered and whistled at the performance.

"Wow! This has been the best birthday party ever and I'm not even kidding!" Snowball cried enthusiastically.

"This karaoke was a lot of fun!" Chloe said happily.

"I enjoyed singing along with those songs!" Tiberius agreed proudly.

"Alright, you guys!" Gidget chuckled as she ejected the disc and placed it back into the case before putting it back in the drawer.

"While it's still daylight, let's continue with this party!" Mel exclaimed gleefully.

"Cool. Well, me and Duke will be heading home in half an hour." Max said.

So, for the next half-hour, all the pets continued partying, playing games, listening to music, watching movies and eating snacks.

Around 5:00-ish, Max told Gidget, "Well, Gidget, me and Duke are going home now. Katie should be off work by now."

"Okay." Gidget replied. "Thank you boys for coming."

"Happy birthday, Gidget." Max and Duke said at the same time.

Gidget chuckled. "Thank you!"

"And can we have more karaoke next time we go to a party?" Max asked.

"Absolutely." Gidget answered. She and Max exchanged pooch smooches and then he and Duke left Gidget's home and returned to their apartment. When they got there, they waited for Katie to return. When she finally does, both are eager to see her again.

Later that evening, Katie, Max and Duke are eating dinner. Katie is eating spaghetti while Max and Duke are eating dog food out of their bowls.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! That wraps up this wonderful story/songfic! I hope all of you guys enjoyed this finale and the story! Please review, but keep your complaints and insults to yourself! The song that the pets sung was "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. Thank you all so much for supporting me and this story, especially to Orangebird124. I'm so happy that I finally finished this story! Another reason why I finished this is because I received two "Angry Birds" requests and I want to make them and get them over with so I can start creating a new story I planned on making.**

 **Thank you and I have left the building! (Well, for now.)**


End file.
